<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Found Love (Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be) by justalongthemirroroferised</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601471">We Found Love (Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalongthemirroroferised/pseuds/justalongthemirroroferised'>justalongthemirroroferised</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Confident Poppy, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Gratuitous use of a nickname, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Mutual Pining, Poppy knows what she wants, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Selfless Tora, Smut, Soft Tora, Teasing, Toraisforwardaf, Unresolved Sexual Tension, soft smut, splish splash I'm trash, webtoon fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalongthemirroroferised/pseuds/justalongthemirroroferised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of interconnected AU scenarios. Poppylan and Tora dance around their feelings for one another- because there is something strangely addictive about the tension between them.  It started with little things, then it led to dinners at sunset, starlit nights, and ended with Poppy admitting that maybe she didn't want their friendship to end.  Tora was a goner from the moment he saw her.  </p><p>If you aren't already a fan of Lilydusk, I can't recommend her content enough! </p><p>Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:</p><p>Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:<br/>1. No profit is to be made from fan creation.<br/>2. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,<br/>3. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poppy &amp; Tora, Poppy/Tora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peonies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two so much. xx :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora impatiently tapped his fingers on his steering wheel.  He raised his cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply, savouring the burn in his lungs.  He blew out a long stream of smoke, staring intensely at the flickering ember that glowed brightly in his shaded car. </p>
<p>He checked his phone; he’d been sitting there for nearly two hours already.  The sun was high in the sky, and the street bustled with people.  Tora was grateful that it was his day off; the last thing that he wanted was to be pulled away to deal with some clan bullshit.  A nagging little part of him wouldn’t let him forget that he was wasting time sitting on the street when he could be spending time with Poppy. </p>
<p>His amber gaze was fixed solidly on the brightly coloured sign that announced the Giant Goldfish Publishing office. </p>
<p>Tora would have been lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he’d driven all the way out here just as an excuse to see Poppy.  Hell, he’d gone out of his way to visit her at work, if he could dredge up the courage to ask her to come outside. </p>
<p>Every few minutes, he glanced at the bouquet of flowers that sat in his passenger seat.  The scent of the blooms was very sweet, but not unpleasantly so.  It reminded him of Poppy’s perfume.  The thought softened his stony expression just slightly.  The peonies were just starting to wilt, which sent a bolt of panic through Tora’s veins; he was running out of time to give them to Poppy. </p>
<p>Anxiety wasn’t something that usually plagued Tora, but he couldn’t calm his mind.  His heartrate accelerated every damn time he managed to suppress it, and there was a part of him who cursed the person who made him feel this way.</p>
<p> A vision of Poppy staring at him with her soft brown eyes flooded into his mind’s eye, and his stomach flipped strangely.  A bolt of heat shot into his belly at the thought of her in a casual tank top and shorts.   He knew that she’d more likely be dressed in business casual clothes; the memory of her in a tight black skirt was enough to bring a flush to his cheeks.   She was generous with her smiles and affection, and Tora was falling hard for her. </p>
<p>
  <em>She’s not even here and I need a fuckin’ cold shower. </em>
</p>
<p>He swore quietly, taking another drag on his cigarette.  He stubbed out the butt in the ashtray and hurriedly lit another.  Even the sweeping rush of nicotine in his lungs wasn’t enough to quiet his thoughts.  Nervous energy set his leg to bouncing, which only served to annoy him further.  Tora closed his eyes briefly, searching for calm before he sucked up his pride and hit speed dial on his phone.</p>
<p>Quincey answered on the second ring, and Tora wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Did she like them?!”</em>
</p>
<p>“I haven’t given ‘em to her yet,” Tora admitted, closing his eyes and leaning against the headrest.  “This was a bad idea.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nonsense.  Listen, Honey, girls love flowers.  You want to make a grand gesture?  This is the warmup, kiddo.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me like I’m a fuckin’ rookie,” Tora grumbled, glancing back at the intimidating building face.  He knew that Poppy was up on the second floor somewhere, and he swallowed hard as his gaze dropped back to the obnoxiously large bunch of peonies that he’d spent the better part of an hour picking out for her.  Somehow, he’d managed to choose a shade that matched the exact colour of her lips, and that was a thought that sent all of the blood in his body rushing southwards. </p>
<p>Tora was invested at this point; the possibility that Poppy might not like the flowers was enough to make his infamous courage shrivel up and disappear entirely.  The possibility that she might love them was equally terrifying. </p>
<p>His heart gave a painful throb, and his hand clenched so hard that he crushed his cigarette.  It went out with a small hiss, and he stared at the wreckage in his palm. </p>
<p>
  <em>“You are a rookie.  Trust me, she’ll love them.  She’s a good girl, right?  So you have to pull out all the stops to seduce her properly.”</em>
</p>
<p>Tora’s hand clenched around his phone, and the plastic of his case protested.  “I’m not tryin’ to seduce her.  If that’s what I wanted I would be gone already.  She’s different.”</p>
<p>“<em>Whatever you say.  If you want her to clue in, you have to make the first move.  So get your big, handsome ass over there and show her that you care</em>,” Quincey ordered.  The laugh in his tone rang through the phone line, and Tora clamped down on a flash of annoyance. </p>
<p>“That’s not helpful,” he grumbled. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen, Tora.  She’s interested.  Poppy would have jumped across the room when you grabbed her hand if she didn’t see you as the eligible bachelor that you are.  Stomp over to her and give her that smouldering look that you do so well.  Or pick her up and put her over your shoulder if that fails.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ya sure ‘bout that.  I’m not lookin’ to get arrested.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would I lie to you?  Stop stalling and do it.  I’m going to be late to volunteer, so I have to go.  Don’t think that you can avoid talking about it when you come back.  Toodles!”</em>
</p>
<p>Quincey ended the call, leaving Tora to stare at his now blank phone screen.  Somehow, Quincey’s strange pep talk had made him feel slightly less unnerved.  He clenched his jaw as he glared at the door of Poppy’s work.  He shoved his phone back into his pocket and opened the car door.  He held the bouquet in his hand like a weapon, and he forced himself to hold them delicately.  He’d never live it down if he handed her crushed flowers. </p>
<p>His pulse hammered through his palm, and he leaned against the hood of his car as he steeled himself for the next step.  Tora opened his phone with a click and swiped into his contacts.  He selected Poppy and his thumb paused just before selecting the call option.    </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it.  </em>
</p>
<p>He pressed his phone to his ear, counting the rings before she answered.  With each second that passed, he grew more nervous.  His foot tapped against the pavement, adding another note to the din of his thoughts and heartbeat. </p><hr/>
<p>Poppy slumped against her desk.  She yawned hugely, wiping her eyes.  The clock on her computer moved agonizingly slowly, and she sighed.  The blank document on her screen was intimidating, reminding her that she’d made absolutely no progress on her work for the afternoon.  She groaned and rested her forehead on her desk as she searched desperately for the motivation to keep working. </p>
<p>
  <em> Any good ideas, if you please, brain.  You’re welcome at any time.  I’d even settle for crappy ones at this point.  </em>
</p>
<p>Her phone vibrated on her desk, prompting her to shoot to her feet.  She hurriedly answered the call, not even checking to see who it was. </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey.  Ya at work?” </em>
</p>
<p>“Tora?  Hi!  Yes, I am.  Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>He chuckled softly, and she could picture a small smirk tracing across his lips.  <em>“Yeah.  Does there hafta be a fire for me to call ya?”</em></p>
<p>Poppy laughed, twining a strand of her hair around her finger as she leaned back against her desk.  She darted a glance around the office, but since everyone else was still in a staff meeting that concerned a contract that she wasn’t a part of, she was alone. </p>
<p>“Not at all,” she sighed, pressing her phone against her cheek with her shoulder.  “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m outside.  Ya got a minute to come out?”</em>
</p>
<p>Poppy’s eyes widened, and she could have sworn that there was a hesitation to his words that she’d never heard before.  Her heart beat quickly against her ribs, and excitement wound through her veins.  She bit her lip and strode over to the window.  She couldn’t see him, although if she squinted and pressed her face against the glass she thought that she could see the back of his car. </p>
<p>“Um, yeah, sure.  Give me a second?”</p>
<p>“<em>Sure, Bobby.  Take ya time</em>,” he replied.  Poppy could hear the smile in his tone, and she grinned.  She ended the call and quickly ran to her desk.  Excitement took over nearly every thought that she had as she grabbed her purse and strode to the bathroom. </p>
<p>She opened the door and darted inside.  Her reflection greeted her, and her giddy smile faded.  She was terribly pale, which only accentuated the dark circles under her eyes.  Poppy hurriedly grabbed her brush and ran it over her unruly curls.  She managed to smooth her hair back into some semblance of a braid and swiped a new coat of concealer under her eyes.  She decided against reapplying her lipstick, and settled for chapstick.  At the last minute she plunged her hand into her purse and searched frantically for her perfume. </p>
<p>She sprayed a tiny spritz on her wrists and rubbed them on her neck for good measure.  Poppy took a deep breath and braced her wrists on the counter. </p>
<p>“Okay, Tora’s just coming to say hi.  Relax,” she implored her reflection, grimacing as a flush spread from her neck into her cheeks.  “It’s not going to get any better than this, Poppylan.  Don’t make him wait forever.”</p>
<p>She took a deep, steadying breath and turned on her heel.  She stopped by her desk to drop off her purse, and then she made her way to the stairwell that led outside.  Poppy forced herself to move at a normal pace, even though every second that passed felt like an eternity.  She finally reached the ground floor and pushed the front door open. </p>
<p>The busy street didn’t even register.  All she saw was him.  Like a magnet, her gaze was drawn to the left of the door. </p>
<p>Tora stood with his back to her, typing on his phone.  Her heart leapt in her chest as she took in his black jeans, white shirt that strained across his broad shoulders, and his eternally tousled hair.  He turned to look over his shoulder as she walked quickly towards him.  She nearly stopped in her tracks as the affection in his gaze washed over her. </p>
<p>He wasn’t subtle in the least, and she felt a wave of warmth twisting over her skin as his gaze travelled from her head to her toes.  She was suddenly very glad that she’d worn a sundress as his lips parted at the sight of her strappy heels.  Poppy blushed deeply, twisting her fingers together as he stepped closer. </p>
<p>“Hi,” she murmured, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.  “I didn’t expect to see you today.”</p>
<p>“I was in the area,” he said quietly, shrugging.  “How’s that Mr. Lamb guy?”</p>
<p>“You know his name is Lam,” she teased, stepping closer.  A soft smile danced around the corners of his mouth as she planted her hands on her hips.  “Thanks to you, it’s going well.  Has Quincey changed his mind about my proposal yet?  Doesn’t he know that I would make sure he’s treated well here?”</p>
<p>“Nah.  He’s as stubborn as it gets.  Reminds me of someone I know,” he replied cheekily, grinning crookedly at her as she heaved a long-suffering sigh. </p>
<p>“Thanks for trying,” Poppy said glumly.  Tora shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes and his lighter from his pocket.  He lit up, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he blew his stream of smoke downwind.  Poppy was grateful for that, although she couldn’t help wrinkling her nose at the sight.  He noticed, of course, and dropped his cigarette to the pavement and ground it under his heel. </p>
<p>“Ya got plans later?”</p>
<p>Poppy’s gaze snapped up to meet his as her pulse quickened.  She had to remind herself to breathe as she stared at the earnest, almost shy cast to Tora’s eyes.  She shook her head, fighting to keep her thoughts from shooting straight into the gutter. </p>
<p>“Nope.  No plans.”</p>
<p>To her great embarrassment, instead of sounding effortlessly cool, she’d only managed to squeak out her response.  Inwardly, she cringed. </p>
<p>“How about dinner?”  He asked casually, leaning against the building.  Tora’s left arm rested on the wall just above her head, and Poppy was suddenly very aware of how close he was.  Her heartbeat shot into overdrive.  She swallowed hard. </p>
<p>“W-with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tora muttered, watching her with his characteristic intensity.  “Who else would it be?”</p>
<p>“O-okay, sure.  I’d like that,” she said quickly, fighting to keep her breathing even as he took a half step forwards.  She tensed as his hand slid gently along her forearm, coming to rest on the delicate skin of her wrist.  His fingers moved slowly against hers, and her breath left her lips in a puff as his palm came to rest against hers.  Poppy know that he could feel her pulse thundering through her hand, but she didn’t care, not when he was close enough that she could smell his cologne.  That was enough to make her dizzy, but that, combined with the heat of his skin was enough to scramble her thoughts so thoroughly that she didn’t know where to start untangling them. </p>
<p>“Anywhere ya wanna go?  I know a good Thai place a few blocks from here,” he murmured, tracing his thumb across the back of her hand.    </p>
<p>It felt indescribably good to feel the warmth of his rough palm, and she moved her hand just slightly so she could lace their fingers together.  He tensed, ever so slightly, and she nearly pulled her hand away.  But instead of moving away, he gently squeezed her hand, which sent tiny bolts of excitement straight into her knees.  She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his, and the blush that rose in his cheeks made her stomach flutter. </p>
<p>“You came all the way over here to ask me to dinner?”</p>
<p>“Is that a crime, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Why do you always answer my questions with more questions?” She quipped, smiling widely as his flush deepened.  He at least had the good grace to look a little bit contrite. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’m trynta be mysterious.  What time do ya get off work?”</p>
<p>“Five,” Poppy said quietly, tilting her head back to look him in the eye.  “Thai sounds great.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pick ya up at five,” he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear.  “The dress suits ya.”</p>
<p>Before Poppy could gather enough thought to reply, he squeezed her hand again and then stepped away.  She watched him go, nibbling absentmindedly at her lip as she watched his broad shoulders weave through the crowd that milled along the sidewalks.  Just as he turned to take a left at the intersection, he glanced over his shoulder and flashed a rare smile.  </p>
<p>She had to remind herself how to breathe. </p>
<p>Poppy turned to open the door to Goldfish, still blushing fiercely, when something caught her eye.  A shock of pink peeked at her from the trashcan that sat ten feet from the front door.  She peered closer, and it wasn’t until she walked up to the bin that she saw the spectacular bouquet that had been haphazardly tossed between the trashcan and the streetlamp that stood behind it.  It was almost entirely camouflaged from view, save for one gorgeous peony bloom that had fallen to the cement.</p>
<p><em>It had to have cost a fortune</em>.  <em>Why would someone just throw it away?</em></p>
<p>Her jaw dropped, and she glanced over her shoulder. </p>
<p>Tora was gone, but she knew, in the very marrow of her bones who the intended recipient of the flowers had been.  She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why he’d thrown them out instead of just giving them to her.  A grin slowly slid across her mouth as her heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>
  <em>I should be offended, but I think it’s adorable.  Was he too nervous? It’s hard to imagine Tora being afraid of anything.</em>
</p>
<p>She could have called it instinct, or a hunch, but she was absolutely certain that she’d only ever mentioned her fondness for peonies to one person.  And said person happened to have a stunning collection of peony tattoos inked onto his arm. </p>
<p>Gingerly, she reached for the bouquet and sifted through the flowers for a card.  She didn’t have to search hard to find it, and she pulled it out of the small plastic holder with shaking fingers.  Poppy took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts before she opened the tiny envelope.  The writing inside was surprisingly elegant, and her forefinger traced over the swirling lines of Tora’s note. </p>
<p>
  <em>You said you like these.  </em>
</p>
<p>Underneath the note, Tora had drawn a terrible little tiger, complete with fangs and stripes.  There was no need for a signature.  Poppy’s mouth split into a smile so wide that it hurt, and she laughed breathlessly.  Joy bloomed in her chest, and she could barely contain the excitement that swirled to life in her belly.  Without a second thought, she gathered the enormous bouquet into her arms and turned to open the door. </p>
<p>Poppy breathed in the intoxicating scent of the peonies as she slowly made her way back upstairs.  She checked her watch and suppressed a groan; it was barely two. </p>
<p><em>I’m going to lose my mind waiting for five o’clock, </em>she thought tiredly, reaching the second floor and heading back to her desk.  At the last minute, she made a detour to the work kitchen and opened all of the cupboards, searching for the seldom used, dusty vase that was supposed to be there.  Eventually, she found it, but she had to climb up on a chair to reach it.  She hummed happily as she filled the vase with warm water and added a small packet of sugar from the coffee supplies.  Carefully, she carried the heavy glass vase towards her work station.</p>
<p>Poppy deposited the vase on her desk and gently ran her finger over the petals.  The scent of the blooms drifted through the air, and the smile on Poppy’s lips refused to go away.  Her mind chose that moment to helpfully remind her that the crisp scent of Tora’s cologne had been slightly sweeter than usual, and her jaw dropped when she realized that he must have been holding the flowers mere seconds before she’d arrived on the ground floor.  She shook her head, laughing softly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why he threw these away, but I wish he’d actually given them to me.  Maybe I should say something,” she murmured, settling into her seat.  She rested her chin on her hand and gazed at the flowers, still blown away by the sheer size of the bouquet. </p>
<p>Somehow, Tora had guessed her favourite shade of pink.  Her cheeks burned as her blush reasserted itself over her pale skin, and she couldn’t help reaching for her phone. </p>
<p>Before she lost her nerve, she opened up a new text message. </p>
<p>“Come on, Poppylan.  You can do this,” she chanted quietly, steeling herself for what she was about to say.  Finally, she began to type. </p>
<p>
  <em>&lt; Thank you for the beautiful flowers :)</em>
</p>
<p>At the last second, she added a heart emoji.  Embarrassment threaded through her thoughts, and she poised her finger over the backspace button.  Poppy shook her head furiously, trying her hardest to keep her cool. </p>
<p>“Just hit send, you ninny!”</p>
<p>A tiny, nagging part of her nastily suggested that she was mistakenly assuming that the flowers had been meant for her, but Poppy knew better than to listen.  Tora wasn’t the kind of man who played around, she knew that in the marrow of her bones. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and hit “send” before she lost all of her nerve. </p>
<p>Poppy hadn’t even had a chance to put her phone down and bemoan her choice of emojis before it vibrated with an incoming text. </p><hr/>
<p>Tora didn’t know whether he should panic or celebrate when he saw Poppy’s text.  He stared at the florist, then back at his phone.  Poppy’s message was emblazoned across the lock screen, and his heart leapt at the sight of her name. </p>
<p>“Sir..?”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna take it, sorry.  There’s a misunderstandin’,” he muttered, raking a hand over his hair.  His second bouquet order of the day was even larger than he one that he’d thrown in the trash at the last second.  Tora had taken one look at the wilting peonies in his tightly clenched hand and decided that he was going to get Poppy a better bunch. </p>
<p>The moments before she’d walked outside had stretched out to be impossibly long, and that had given Tora’s mind a chance to work itself into a tangle of uncertainty and insecurity.  He’d jogged to the trashcan beside the door and stuffed the flowers behind it before arranging himself in a falsely nonchalant position near the door. </p>
<p>He’d counted his lucky stars that she hadn’t noticed the bouquet while they were talking, but apparently he’d failed to hide them properly.  Tora groaned and ran a hand over his face.  The florist reappeared from the back room, and Tora nodded at him in thanks. </p>
<p>“She got the original one.  I’ll be back sometime.”</p><hr/>
<p>Poppy lunged for her phone.   She misspelled her password twice before she finally managed to unlock her screen.  Her eyes widened as she read Tora’s words. </p>
<p>&gt;<em>i was gonna surprise ya at dinner</em></p>
<p>
  <em>&gt; ya were supposed to get better ones</em>
</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”  Poppy muttered, narrowing her eyes at the screen. </p>
<p>Her phone dinged again.</p>
<p>&gt;<em>i’ll see ya at five</em></p>
<p>A grin traced across her mouth.  Poppy sighed and leaned back in her chair as she gently caressed the petals of the flower closest to her. </p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;They’re perfect as they are.  I’ll see you then.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone is curious, the title of this story comes from an Amber Run song (I Found).  I recommend the version where the band sings it in a gorgeous church with a choir.  You can find it on YouTube. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset streamed across the horizon, painting the rapidly darkening sky with brilliant pink streaks.  Golden sunlight quickly crept down the skyscrapers of Narin City, and Poppy had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun glinting off of the water.   She held her phone in her other hand, and she willed her sweaty palms to cool as a familiar blue car zipped into the street outside her apartment complex.  It eased to a stop beside her, and Poppy tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear as she smoothed down her skirt. </p><p>Poppy palmed the handle of Tora’s car and opened the door.  Her heartbeat pumped steadily through her palm as she peered inside.  Warm amber eyes greeted her from the driver’s side, crinkled in the corners by a shy half-smile. </p><p>“Hi,” Poppy breathed, sliding into the passenger seat before her courage failed her.  The car smelled like a mixture of leather, cigarette smoke, and the intoxicating scent of Tora’s cologne.  Before he said anything, he hit a button on the side console and opened both windows. </p><p>“Hey, Bobby,” Tora finally said, turning his head towards her.  He didn’t say anything else, just watched her for a moment as she put her purse down by her feet and met his gaze.  The affection that pooled in his amber eyes made her feel breathless.  She cleared her throat and ran a nervous hand over her long braid. </p><p>A breeze twisted through the car, ruffling Poppy’s hair.  Tora’s hand rested on the gearshift, and she resisted the urge to twine her fingers with his.  Poppy smiled and twisted her fingers together instead. </p><p>“I’m glad you called.”</p><p>“I wanted to see ya.  Are ya good?”  Tora asked softly, bracing one muscular arm on the wheel as he shifted to face her.  Poppy nodded, lost for words as the warmth in his gaze swept over her again, taking in every detail of her plain v-neck tee shirt and jean skirt.  Whatever he saw, he seemed to approve of, and Poppy fought to dredge up enough rational thought to speak as his gaze lingered on her lips. </p><p>“Yeah, I am.  How are you?”</p><p>“Good now.  Ya up for a drive?” </p><p>The smile that tugged at Poppy’s mouth quickly spread into a grin.  “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“I want to show ya somethin’.  Ya can say no if ya want, it’s a little ways outta the city,” he replied, turning away to hide the tiny flush on his cheeks.   </p><p>Poppy shrugged and reached for her seatbelt.  “Sure.”</p><p>If he was surprised, he didn’t show it.  Poppy peered at him through her peripheral vision, and she could have sworn that she saw his eyebrows rise as he shifted to face the wheel.  His usual, neutral expression quickly flooded over his face, and he fixed his attention on the road. </p><p>Tora moved the car out of park and smoothly turned it onto the main road.  The silence between them was comfortable as Tora merged onto the freeway and headed south.  Poppy watched the city flash past, content to just sit with him for a few moments as they sped towards the sunset and the foothills that sat just west of the city.  She would have hated the silence if she was with anyone else, but there was something about the tension in the air between them that replaced any anxiety with anticipation. </p><p>“So,” she started after about ten minutes.  Even she had her limits. “Did you do anything exciting today?”</p><p>“Ya wanna know what I did for work?  You know I don’t like to talk about that stuff,” He replied softly.</p><p>“Tell me about anything else, then,” Poppy said immediately, settling happily into their comfortable banter. </p><p>Tora glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he grinned crookedly.  With one small turn of his wrist, he took an exit off the freeway.   “Fine.  What do ya wanna know?”</p><p>“Well, did you do anything that doesn’t involve your fists?”</p><p>Another chuckle rumbled out of his chest. </p><p>“Sort of.  Do ya want the long story, or the short one?”</p><p>“How long’s the drive?”  Poppy asked immediately, grinning back as he shook his head at her.  He ran a hand over his mouth, but he couldn’t hide the amusement that glittered in his striking eyes. </p><p>“Alright, it’s long enough for the long version.  I’m only gonna tell ya one thing though.”</p><p>“Oh right, you’re still trying to keep up that mysterious, tough façade of yours,” Poppy teased, leaning back into her seat and shifting so that she could face him. </p><p>“It’s not a façade,” he insisted, gesturing to his very muscular arms.  “The tats prove it.  I’m tough as hell.  Ya ever sit through a tattooing session?”</p><p>“Oh yes, you’re very strong, Tora.  I’m falling asleep over here,” Poppy declared, faking a yawn as his expression darkened.  He was far from annoyed with her, and the heat that simmered beneath his meaningful look made her stomach do a delightful little flip.  Desire trickled through her legs, and she quickly cleared her throat.  His amber gaze never left her thighs as she arranged herself more comfortably in the seat.   He watched for a second more before turning his attention back to the road. </p><p>Tora sighed.  “I was at the gym all day.”</p><p>“Seriously?  Does your workout routine take that long?”  Poppy’s jaw dropped, prompting a smile to slide across Tora’s mouth as he made another turn, taking them farther out from the city. </p><p>“Nah.  Quincey decided that he wants to learn krav maga.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s a fightin’ style that he’s got no business tryin’ to learn,” Tora said firmly, smiling crookedly at her as he took another turn.  They were heading up unto the foothills now, and Poppy hurriedly popped her ears. </p><p>“Do you use it?”</p><p>She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question.  Tora sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“No.  I dabbled a few years back, but I’m too big to use it properly,” Tora admitted, running a hand over his hair.  “Quincey’s doin’ some kinda weird “hands-on” research for one of his books.  I’m just the schmuck who gets to try and teach him the basics.  He’s shit at it.  He’s always whining about tryin’ to protect his moneymakin’ hands.”</p><p>Poppy laughed, pressing her hand against her mouth. “That sounds like him.  You’re a good friend, you know that, right?”</p><p>“Doesn’t count when he’s the guy payin’ my salary,” Tora replied, gifting her with a rare smile. He turned his attention back to the road, and Poppy gazed at him for a moment.  He was silhouetted by the light of the setting sun, and it turned his skin to gold and his hair to a shimmering mix of black, gold, and red.  He looked every inch a marble statue, and her mind drily reminded her that she found him extremely attractive. </p><p>Her hungry gaze raked over every inch of his inked forearms and the tight black shirt that he wore.  He’d decided against wearing a hat today, and the sunlight that streamed into the car painted the wispy shadows of his eyelashes over his cheeks.  Her heart thumped quickly against her ribs, and her mouth went dry as his amused glance flicked over her. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can you teach me?”  Poppy blurted out.  His eyebrows shot upwards, and he barked out a small laugh.</p><p>“There’s no way in hell I’m gonna do that.”</p><p>“Why?!”  She demanded, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Cause I said so.  Ya barely know how to stand without fallin’ over.  Plus, I don’t hold back.  Ya couldn’t handle me, even if ya tried your best, sweetheart.”</p><p>His words were serious, but the teasing timbre of his voice rumbled through her.  Poppy’s heartrate shot into overdrive as her imaginative brain spat out several possibilities that involved very little clothing and a willingness to try to handle whatever he could dish out.  Liquid heat streamed through her veins, and she swallowed hard. </p><p>Her stubborn nature chose that very opportune moment to rear its head, and she grappled for her courage.  Finally, the ability to speak returned to her, and she decided to play hardball. </p><p>“I’m good at boxing!”  Poppy insisted, sitting bolt upright and leaning towards him.  She reached over and grabbed his arm, jerking his attention towards her.  He glanced over, and apparently couldn’t tear his gaze away from the cleavage that she was now accidentally displaying.  Tora quickly turned his head, fighting to hide the bright blush that settled into his cheeks. </p><p>“I’m drivin’, Bobby, don’t be pullin’ that shit-“</p><p>“You said that I’m the first person to land a hit on your face in ages!  So, doesn’t that mean that I have potential?”  Poppy insisted, glaring at him until he heaved a long-suffering sigh. </p><p>“I underestimated ya that time.  I’m way too big to be your sparrin’ partner-“</p><p>“Scared I’ll beat you up?”  She said smoothly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. </p><p>“You’re a vicious little thing,” Tora replied warmly, huffing out a small, incredulous chuckle.  “You lookin’ to take my place on the Ares circuit?”</p><p>“Spar with me, and you’ll find out,” Poppy said archly, holding his gaze.  It was Tora who finally looked away, but she knew that she’d won the argument when she caught sight of the smile playing around the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“Fine.  Ya working tomorrow?”</p><p>“Nope,” Poppy replied breathlessly, smiling so wide that it hurt. </p><p>“I’ll text ya the address of the gym.”  He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  “You’re gonna regret it, sweetheart.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.  Maybe I’ll surprise you,” Poppy said cheerfully. </p><p>Tora chuckled, shaking his head.  Poppy decided to let her victory sit, so she turned her attention back to the landscape that flashed past the car windows.  She peered out the window as Tora signalled to the left and pulled into a large parking lot at the top of the foothill.  He slowly drove past the sign posts that indicated a cliff and approached the edge.  He stopped at a safe distance from the cliff and her searching gaze snapped onto him as he put the car into park and took off his seatbelt. </p><p>“Where are we?”  She asked curiously, copying him and making a move to open the car door. </p><p>“It’s the Narin viewpoint.  I come here a lot,” Tora replied, stepping out of the car.  Poppy closed the door behind her and raised one hand to shield her eyes from the sun.  Her jaw dropped as she caught sight of the city that sprawled along the valley below the foothill.  Narin City stretched out as far as she could see, and the brilliant sunset that was just disappearing below the horizon painted every inch of the rambling metropolis with gold light.  Bands of bright fuchsia and lavender-tinted clouds streaked across the sky, and Poppy couldn’t do anything but stare.  She’d never seen the city like this before. </p><p>“Wow,” she breathed, turning her head to look at Tora, who had moved to stand next to her.  “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” he replied, watching her intensely.  “I thought ya might like it.  Ya haven’t seen anythin’ yet.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Tora leaned against the hood of his car and indicated that she should sit with a jerk of his head.  “Give it a few minutes.”</p><p>Poppy obligingly hopped up on the warm metal and sighed, tilting her head back.  The sun was wonderfully warm, and a slight breeze picked up, ruffling her hair.  She sighed. </p><p>“Ya alright?” </p><p>Tora’s question caught Poppy by surprise, and she opened her eyes to see him staring intently at her.  She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. </p><p>“I’m good.  Great actually.  Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I dunno,” he muttered, running a hand over the back of his neck.  “I haven’t shown anyone this place before.  I didn’t want ya to be disappointed.”</p><p>“Really?”  Poppy breathed, turning her head so that she could face him.  “Why not?”</p><p>He shrugged.  “It’s someplace that’s mine.”</p><p>“I get it,” Poppy said honestly.  “It’s beautiful.  Thank you for bringing me here.  I had a bit of a frustrating day, so ending the day on a good note was what I needed.”</p><p>“Is someone botherin’ ya?”</p><p>“No, I just couldn’t focus at work.  Thanks for asking though,” Poppy assured him, turning the full force of her smile on him. </p><p>He shrugged, and her attention snapped onto the bright flush that bloomed on his cheeks.  Outwardly, he was as calm and composed as ever, but the longing that flooded over his irises told a different story.  Poppy’s heart skipped a beat as she stared at him.  A silent communication passed between them, and Poppy would have been lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she wanted him to kiss her until she forgot her own name. </p><p>Her searching gaze took in every detail of the hopeful expression that slowly softened the angles of his characteristically stern mien.  As she watched him, she found it harder and harder to keep from touching him.  The heat that simmered in his gaze was almost too much for her to take, but she couldn’t look away.  She was always surprised when he showed her his vulnerable side, and if she was being honest with herself, it made her feel like she mattered to him.  Any insecurities that she had always drained away when he looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. </p><p>The way that he looked at her now made the butterflies in her stomach fly in frantic circles.  She was completely ensnared by the slow, deliberate way that his gaze traced along her lips, and she hurriedly reminded herself to breathe.  He drew closer, achingly slowly, and Poppy swallowed hard.  Her eyes started to slide shut, but they flew open when Tora spoke. </p><p>“Bobby, look.”</p><p>Poppy blinked with confusion for a moment, finally focusing on what he was pointing at.  She slowly turned her head, and the view that greeted her nearly took her breath away.  The sun had plunged beneath the skyline, leaving behind a city that was nowhere near ready to sleep.  The sky was now a dark, dusky blue, and the contrast of the dull horizon with the shimmering lights of Narin City was stunning. </p><p>Poppy smiled widely, turning quickly to face Tora.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” she said excitedly, grabbing onto his arm as her exuberance won out over her judgement.  He tensed slightly, and she quickly let go, afraid that she’d overstepped.  Disappointment threaded through her veins, and she dropped her gaze, staring down at the hood of the car.  Her eyes widened as Tora reached towards her and laced his fingers with hers. </p><p>“Ya like it?”</p><p>“Yes.  I didn’t know that Narin City could be this beautiful,” she said honestly, losing her train of thought as his heartbeat pulsed steadily against her palm.  The rough pad of his thumb traced a soothing pattern on the back of her hand.  She peered at him through her eyelashes, and the affection written clearly all over his face made all of her remaining rational thought disappear entirely. </p><p>He gently squeezed her hand.  “Remember this when ya hate me tomorrow.”</p><p>“You never know, I might beat you,” Poppy said breathlessly, grinning cheekily at him as he rolled his eyes and drew closer.  She couldn’t focus on anything other than the scent of his cologne and his striking eyes.  He laughed softly, and his breath ghosted over her lips. </p><p>“Never in a million years, sweetheart,” Tora murmured. </p><p>“You keep calling me sweetheart, and I might get mad enough to land a hit…” </p><p>Poppy trailed off as his other hand ghosted along her cheek.  She melted against him as his huge hand cradled her face and gently drew her towards him. </p><p>Time slowed as his lips brushed against hers, so gently that she trembled.  Tora dropped her hand to card his fingers through her hair, and Poppy eagerly responded to his touch.  There was a hesitation in the slow, gentle kiss, and Poppy pressed herself closer, willing him to take control and kiss her senseless.  He didn’t need any more encouragement, and she whimpered against his mouth as he gently tilted her head to the side as passion overtook them.   He crushed her against his body, and she wound her small hands into the collar of his shirt. </p><p>Reluctantly, Poppy finally pulled away to breathe.  Her wide eyes searched Tora’s face for any regret, and when she found none, it made her heart beat so hard that it was almost painful. </p><p>“You’re just trying to distract me so that I can’t focus tomorrow,” she whispered, laughing softly as his lips curved into a smile. </p><p>“Is it workin’?”</p><p>“I think so,” she replied with difficulty, sighing as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streamed into the private gym, warming the room to an almost uncomfortable temperature.   Music blared from a small radio in the corner of the room.  Poppy couldn’t focus on anything but Tora. </p><p>Poppy panted hard.  Her lungs burned as she fought to catch her breath.  She let her head fall back against Tora’s rock-hard chest.  His body moved powerfully against hers, and his strong forearm held her torso flush against his. She grabbed onto his wrist, fighting to ignore how good it felt to feel him pressed against her.  He grunted softly as her nails dug into his skin. </p><p>Desire thundered through her veins, adding another note to the silent power struggle between them. </p><p>“Let ya body do the work,” Tora said firmly, from right beside her ear. </p><p>Poppy’s expression darkened, and she jabbed an elbow into his abs.  It did more to hurt her elbow than anything else, but it surprised him enough that he released her arms and took a step back. </p><p>“You cheated!”  She insisted, spinning to face him and crossing her arms.  She hurriedly adjusted her bra strap where it had fallen down her shoulder.  Tora’s gaze followed her hand until she reached up and wiped her forehead with her forearm.  He mirrored her stance and watched her with a mocking half-smile tracing across his mouth. </p><p>“No, I didn’t.  Ya left yourself wide open.  Ya can’t defend yourself properly if ya form isn’t good.  Try again.  Arms in front of ya face.”</p><p>Poppy groaned and pushed her sweaty hair away from her face.  She raised her hands in front of her face and adjusted her stance.  Tora nodded encouragingly at her as he circled her, watching her with a predatory cast to his handsome face. </p><p>“Are you just going to stall?”  Poppy demanded, flicking her braid over her shoulder.  Tora shrugged and lunged for her, acting out the exaggerated pantomime that they’d been practicing for the last hour.  She sidestepped him and circled around his left side.  He nodded with approval, slowly sweeping out a right hook. </p><p>Poppy allowed him to get within striking distance before she danced to the side and struck out with an uppercut.  Tora caught her fist and pushed her away as he kept both hands in front of his face.  It was far more intense than anything that she’d ever practiced with her father, and she was grateful to learn a few new tricks.  They circled each other for a few minutes, testing each other’s defenses, and Poppy made the mistake of relaxing slightly. </p><p>Tora far outclassed her, and she was caught completely off guard as he suddenly moved so quickly that she couldn’t anticipate his movements. </p><p>Tora neatly stepped under her guard and swept her feet out from under her.  She let out a shriek as she tumbled towards the ground.  She stopped short as Tora smoothly caught her and gently lowered her to the mat.  Physically, she was completely fine, but her pride had taken a bruising.  Poppy’s expression hardened and she twisted into a sitting position before she lunged for Tora’s unbalanced knees. </p><p>He half-yelped with surprise as she rammed into him.  He stumbled backwards, and as he fell towards the mat, she took her opportunity to scramble up his body and pin his arms.  Shock and disbelief competed in his expressive eyes before they were replaced by a mischievous glint. </p><p>“Who’s cheatin’ now?”  He demanded, moving so quickly that she had no idea what to expect.  Poppy’s breath whooshed out of her lungs as he flipped them over and gently pinned her.  His strong hands pressed her wrists into the mat as his hips pressed against hers.  She was quickly and effectively immobilized, and she glared at him. </p><p>“You told me to use surprise to my advantage.”</p><p>“That’s not what you’re doin’, sweetheart.  Ya can’t fight like a rabid cat and expect to win against someone like me.”</p><p>Poppy huffed with frustration and opened her mouth to argue, but Tora wasn’t finished yet. </p><p>“I told ya to listen to what I’m tryin’ to teach ya,” Tora murmured, bending down so that his face was barely an inch from hers.  “It was a piece of cake to pin ya.  If ya guarded properly and dodged like I taught ya, ya wouldn’t be in this position.”</p><p>Poppy struggled against his hold, trying and failing to remain stern.  “So let me go.”</p><p>He sighed and immediately relaxed his hold on her wrists.  But Poppy had no intention of letting him take the upper hand again.  The second that her hands were free, she fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him towards her. </p><p>She poured all of her frustration into the kiss, and Tora responded immediately.  His mouth was hot and demanding against hers, and she whimpered as his hands burned up her back.  There was something primal about the way that he kissed her, and she was more than happy to let him take whatever he wanted from her. </p><p>Every inch of his body was pressed flush against her, and Poppy surrendered to the heat that spread through her entire body.  Desire thundered through her veins, and she sighed against Tora’s mouth as he abruptly gentled the kiss.  The startling gentleness of his touch sent her heartrate into overdrive, and she was nearly overcome with dizziness. </p><p>Poppy finally broke the kiss to breathe.  Tora gazed at her with lust-hazy eyes, and she grinned sheepishly at him.  He groaned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“Don’t be tryin’ that with any other opponent, Bobby,” he said darkly, shaking his head minutely.  “We’re done for the day.”</p><p>“Really?  I was just starting to feel like I was getting the upper hand,” she said brightly, laughing softly as a blush burned across his cheeks.  He turned the full force of his grumpy gaze on her. </p><p>“Don’t tempt me, sweetheart,” he growled, dipping his head to press his lips to the delicate skin of her neck.  Poppy let out a tiny squeak as he did so, and he laughed against her skin. </p><p>“Fine, we’re done for now,” she said slowly, trying and failing to gain control of her thoughts as his laugh rumbled through her body.  She wiggled, trying to find a graceful way to extract herself from beneath Tora, when he suddenly reached down and grabbed her hip.  She froze, and her eyebrows shot upwards.  Tora’s sheepish expression confused her for a moment before she realized why he wasn’t getting up. </p><p>She burst out laughing, and Tora’s expression darkened. </p><p>“It’s ya fault,” he grumped, finally rolling over and putting his back to her.  Poppy slowly rose to her feet and bent over to press a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“I’ll see you around, then,” she said cheerfully, turning away to hide the bright blush that had burned all the way down her neck and was now blooming all over her chest.  She lost all of her nerve as the implication of Tora’s words finally set in, and she practically frogmarched towards the exit. </p><p>The door slammed behind her, and she pressed a hand to her mouth.  Her mouth felt dry, and her palms sweaty as she realized what she’d just done.  Sweat trickled down her back, and she attempted to will the uncomfortable pressure between her legs away, but it was no use.  Just the thought of Tora’s rock hard muscles flexing against her made her knees go weak and her head spin.  She was now aware that she’d felt the press of his arousal against her thigh, and that sent her thoughts into overdrive. </p><p>Half of her debated turning back around and marching back into the gym.  The other half just wanted to run screaming into the night.  She settled for twisting her towel around in her hand and hurrying towards the changerooms.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if a cold shower was more than an old wives’ tale, but she was willing to try anything at this point. </p>
<hr/><p>Tora groaned, pressing his hands against his face as the door slammed behind Poppy.  He gingerly rose to his feet, stalking towards his gym bag.  He quickly picked it up and held it strategically in front of his hips as he determinedly made his way towards the members only change rooms. </p><p>The scent of Poppy’s perfume was still on his clothes, and a bolt of heat rushed southwards at the thought of her curvy little body pressed against his.  The memory of her tiny sighs of pleasure was enough to make Tora’s hard-on grow even more painful. </p><p>A blush shone brightly on his cheeks as he marched towards the private showers.  He needed a cold shower.  Badly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oil Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tora ran a hand over his hair and suppressed a yawn.  He took a long drag on his cigarette, mulling over his plan.  The bag that he carried suddenly felt unbearably heavy as he stared down at his clenched hand.  His phone chimed, but he chose to ignore it.  He was finished with clan duties for the day, and he didn’t really want Quincey to know that he was standing outside of a certain apartment building <em>again</em>. </p>
<p>His gaze bored into the brightly coloured contents of the bag, and his stomach lurched.  He immensely disliked the feeling of being nervous.  Weakness in the face of the Balthuman business brought nothing but pain and potentially death.  But even the slight possibility that the gifts would bring Poppy joy made that discomfort retreat until it was no more than a fleeting afterthought. </p>
<p>Tora dropped his cigarette onto the pavement and snuffed out the cinder with his heel.  He picked up the now extinguished butt and tossed it into a garbage can beside the man entrance.</p>
<p>Idly, he wondered if upwards of four hundred dollars was too much to spend on a set of oil paints.  He didn’t give a shit that the dehumidifier in the bag had cost half that much, but he wasn’t quite sure if his gift was going to be up to snuff.  If he was being honest with himself, he really, really wanted Poppy to like them. </p>
<p>They were just an excuse to see her, after all. </p>
<p>He knew that it wasn’t her birthday, or even a special occasion, but he longed for an opportunity to make her smile.  The thought of her lighting up at the sight of him was enough to send a bolt of warmth twisting through his veins.  He was addicted to her smiles, which he knew, but it still surprised him that he didn’t care to break the habit.  The flirting, longing glances, even their constant clashes of opinion made him feel more alive than he had in years.  There was something so endearing about the way that she laced their fingers together and held her breath whenever he bent to kiss her. </p>
<p>Even a month ago, the idea that someone could make him feel so intensely protective and vulnerable at the same time would have made him laugh.  Now, it just felt like he finally had something, or rather someone, in his life that made him want to get out of bed in the morning. </p>
<p>Poppy’s apartment building loomed in front of him, and he considered lighting another cigarette.  After a moment, he did.  The searing rush of smoke was almost enough to calm him as he gazed up at Poppy’s fifth floor apartment.  Even her balcony was welcoming; there were plants hanging everywhere and he knew for a fact that there was a comfortable chair in the corner. </p>
<p>He couldn’t see if there were any lights on in her place, and he glared at the magnificent sunset over his shoulder.  The gold and deep pink light that streaked across the sky made it difficult for him to see if she was home.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could leave a note.  She’ll probably call me when she gets the bag.  No point jumpin’ the fence and goin’ up there if she’s here.  Don’t want the scoldin’ to ruin the surprise. </em>
</p>
<p>The severe cast of his face softened at the thought, and his large hand tightened on the bag.  Without allowing his whirling thoughts to talk him out of going up to Poppy’s apartment, he dialed her number and pressed his phone to his ear.</p><hr/>
<p>Poppy loved Friday nights. </p>
<p>She’d had a fantastic week, and had even managed to be productive until the end of the working day.  She grabbed her bottle opener and a bottle from the fridge, kicking the door closed with her heel.  The foamy, bubbling beer was strangely calming to pour, and Poppy took a gulp of the cold drink.  She sighed with contentment as she turned her attention back to her dinner. </p>
<p>Tofu sizzled on the stove, and Poppy absentmindedly poured a small glug of sesame oil into the pan.  She added some garlic and green onions for good measure and hummed along to the music that played from the sitting room.  She stirred her dinner and turned excitedly when the next song on her shuffle began to play.  Poppy knew every cord and beat of this song by heart, which made her good mood rise a little higher. </p>
<p>“Finally!  I should have just put this song on in the first place,” she muttered, tucking a curl behind her ear.</p>
<p>Poppy danced over to her computer and hit the volume button until it was maxed out.  Her current favourite was now blasting out from the tinny speakers, and she couldn’t help dancing along to the beat as she lifted her computer and spun back to the kitchen.  Her laptop was almost unbearably hot on her arms as she re-entered the kitchen and placed it on the counter.   She fanned herself and took another swig of her drink.</p>
<p>The music still wasn’t loud enough for her, so she quickly grabbed her headphones and plugged them in. </p>
<p>
  <em>That’s better. </em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t even hear the cheerful beeping of her rice cooker, informing her that the rice was ready; she was so into the music.  She absentmindedly stirred the happily sizzling tofu as she bent over to adjust her playlist.  Once it was perfect, she glanced over her shoulder at her ipod, which sat on the living room table.  Poppy pursed her lips and stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not she wasn’t too tired to indulge herself with a little solo dance party. </p>
<p>Eventually, she decided that yes, she was in a great mood, and no, she wasn’t too tired to turn her apartment into a personal club. </p>
<p>A smile danced around the corners of her mouth as she made her decision. </p>
<p>She quickly paused the song on her laptop, unplugged her headphones, and pulled the same playlist up on her old ipod. With one tap of her fingers, she turned the volume up.  Her hips swayed to the beat, and she took a very large gulp of the chilled beer that was still sitting on the counter.  At the last second she turned off the burner, content to let the tofu finish crisping up with the residual heat from the element.</p>
<p>Her forgotten phone buzzed loudly on her bedside table, but Poppy didn’t hear a thing. </p>
<p>The sun was setting, and it cast a stunning golden glow over her apartment.  A radiant smile traced across Poppy’s mouth as she realized that the amber light that flooded into her apartment was the same colour as Tora’s eyes.  A delightful little shiver rolled down her spine at the thought, and her mind’s eye helpfully conjured up a vision of his tall, muscular body.  The song that blasted in her ears switched then, changing from a upbeat pop to a sultry, sensual song with a beat that always made her feel drunk. </p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if he’s a good dancer.</em>
</p>
<p>Poppy bit her lip, unable to dispel her mental image of Tora.  She wondered if what she was about to do was strange, but then dismissed it; she couldn’t go to a club with Tora and dance the night away, so what was the harm in doing it in the privacy of her own mind?</p>
<p><em>It’s only weird if you make it weird, Pops</em>, she thought sternly, blushing fiercely as the song’s beat ramped up, forcing her brain into overdrive.  <em>It’s a perfectly normal thing to do.  It’s okay to fantasize about a guy who’s so good looking that it’s unfair when a song that turns you on plays. It’s not like you’ve never thought about him like that before!  I can’t help it when he looks at me like he can hear exactly what I’m thinking about.</em></p>
<p>She downed her drink and decided to just go for it.  There was something about the setting sun that made her feel like letting loose.  She quickly took the sizzling pan off the still-hot burner and sashayed into the living room.  Her hips had a mind of their own, swinging in time with the energetic song as she let her natural rhythm take over.  She reached up and pulled her hair out of the messy bun that was piled on top of her head. </p>
<p>Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders, and she shook it loose.  She closed her eyes and let herself be swept away by her music.  Her breath burned in her lungs, and her legs already ached, but a good sweat was exactly what she needed.  She spun around, grinning widely as song after song buzzed through her.  The song faded away, and she fanned herself again as she took another gulp of her drink.</p>
<p>Her eyes flew open.</p>
<p>She could have sworn that she heard a sound that wasn’t her music through her headphones, so she pulled one earbud out and listened.  An insistent knock at her door made her jump, and she hurriedly turned her music all the way down and pulled her hair into a ponytail.  Now that she’d been caught out, she felt strangely guilty. </p>
<p>“Just a second!”  She called, jogging towards the door.  At the last second, she raised her arm and sniffed gingerly.  As soon as she was sure that she didn’t smell, she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.  She expected to see her landlady, so the towering figure with black hair and piercing amber eyes didn’t even register for a few long seconds. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, was I being too loud-oh.  Tora?!”</p>
<p>“Hey, Bobby.”</p>
<p>Poppy fought the urge to rub her eyes as she stared at him.  Her already accelerated heartbeat doubled as she took in the sight of his windswept hair, warm amber eyes, and unrepentant smirk.  A million questions tumbled around in her mind, until she finally realized that he was looking at her expectantly. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”  She breathed, taking a step back and waving him in.  He had to duck his head to step through the threshold, and she fought the urge to hold her breath as he passed so close to her that his arm brushed hers. </p>
<p>“I wanted to give you somethin’.  Why didn’t you answer ya phone?”</p>
<p>“My phone..?  Oh, I was listening to music really loud-“</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s why you’re all hot and bothered,” he said lowly, watching her with a teasing glint in his eye.  Poppy’s cheeks flushed, and she started stammering, pushing her hair away from her face. </p>
<p>“What?  No, I was just dancing along, by myself!  It was a really good song, so I was-“</p>
<p>“I’m just teasin’.  You’d think you’da figured that out by now, sweetheart,” Tora purred, leaning down to look her in the eye.  “What ya do in the privacy of ya apartment is none of my business.”</p>
<p>The heat that lay beneath his words made Poppy’s stomach flutter, and she quickly cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?  You live all the way across town,” Poppy asked weakly, struggling to remember how words worked when he casually leaned against the wall beside her.   She thanked her lucky stars that she was already a little bit sweaty when a small bead of sweat trickled down her spine.  He raised the bag that she hadn’t realized that he’d been carrying. </p>
<p>“This is for you.”</p>
<p>“A gift?  What’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>He chuckled and tilted his head to the side.  “No occasion.  It’s a thanks for dinner.  Just look inside.”</p>
<p>Poppy hesitantly reached out and took the bag from him.  He didn’t budge, which simultaneously made her want to run for the hills and also press closer.  The warring sides of her mind quickly shut up as she peeked inside the bag.  Her jaw dropped as she caught sight of the contents. </p>
<p>“Old Toussaint oil paints?!  Tora, are you crazy?  These are so expensive!”</p>
<p>She was reaching into the bag before she’d had a chance to recover her wits, and she let out a shaking breath as the magnificent set of paints emerged from the bag.  She held them gingerly, staring at them with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Do ya like them?”  Tora asked quietly.  Her gaze snapped up to meet his, and she was immediately ensnared by the vulnerable, earnest look in his eye.  Her heartbeat nearly stopped entirely as her gaze dropped to his lips.  She nodded, unable to piece together a coherent thought. </p>
<p>“Look in the bottom of the bag.  I didn’t want ya easel to rot,” he said softly.  She could have sworn that he sounded slightly breathless.  She did as she was told, and her jaw dropped anew as she realized that he’d brought her a dehumidifier as well. </p>
<p>Her eyes filled with tears, and Tora drew back slightly, clearly unnerved.</p>
<p>“Shit, Bobby.  Ya alright?  I thought ya might be happy-“</p>
<p>“No one’s ever given me anything this thoughtful before.  I am happy,” Poppy said quickly, hopping forward to press her hand over his mouth.  His eyes widened as she touched him, but his guarded expression quickly softened as she released him.  She swallowed hard as her hand stayed where it was, resting gently against his cheek. </p>
<p>“But they’re so expensive, I can’t accept this-“ She continued, although her voice grew smaller with every word.  Tora’s soft smile disarmed her so thoroughly that she couldn’t finish what she’d intended to say. </p>
<p>“I don’t care about the money, sweetheart.   I wanted to spend it on ya.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.  I don’t know what to say,” she breathed.  If she didn’t know better, she would have labelled the look in his eye as gooey.  A flicker of hope burst alight in her chest, and her heart was pounding so hard that it hurt.  Time seemed to slow between them, and Poppy couldn’t bring herself to break the spell, not when the tension was so thick that she could practically taste it. </p>
<p>He stepped a little closer, and Poppy’s heart nearly stopped. </p>
<p>Poppy couldn’t tear her gaze away from his, and she didn’t protest as his large, rough hand gently replaced the gifts in the bag and placed the bag at her feet.  His searching gaze never left hers, and she couldn’t resist sliding her hand into his silky hair.  His surprised intake of breath made her more nervous than she’d ever been in her life, and she couldn’t take it anymore.  She made a move to withdraw her hand, but stopped short as Tora gently grabbed her wrist. </p>
<p>“Sorry-“</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For touching you without your permission-“  Poppy blurted, staring at him with wide eyes as he moved his face another inch closer to hers.  She was torn between pressing forwards and kissing him so hard that she forgot her own name, and running screaming into the foothills around Narin city.  She settled for staying right where she was. </p>
<p>“Ya can touch me anytime ya want,” he said lowly.  His gaze flicked down to her lips, which Poppy hurriedly arranged into a neutral position.  It took a heroic amount of effort to keep her lip from creeping between her front teeth.  Tora knew that she was prone to nibbling on her lip when she was nervous; a smile played around his mouth.  She dropped her gaze to her socked feet. </p>
<p>“Um, okay, that’s great, thank you so much for your feedback-“ She mumbled, shutting up immediately and holding her breath as he lifted a hand and gently raised her chin. </p>
<p>“Are ya done talkin’? I can’t kiss ya properly if ya squirm away from me,” Tora said sharply.  A dopey smile traced across her lips as he reached around her and pressed his large hand against the small of her back.  She eagerly moved with him, allowing herself to melt into his touch. </p>
<p>“Oh, so you came here to steal a kiss from me?”</p>
<p>An entirely foreign confidence reared up in her chest, and she was rewarded with a saucy grin.  Tora stepped closer, and she decided that she really liked being gently pinned against the wall.</p>
<p>“Ya got a problem with that?”</p>
<p>She barely had time to gasp before he gently tipped her head back, cradling her cheek with a surprising gentleness.  Poppy shook her head. </p>
<p>The pad of his thumb brushed along her cheekbone, and her lips parted in surprise. </p>
<p>“Do ya want me to?”  He asked softly, nudging her nose with his.  Taken aback by how gentle he was, Poppy laughed breathlessly. </p>
<p>“Are you going to kiss me or not?”</p>
<p>She didn’t have to ask twice.  Poppy completely lost her ability to think as he ducked his head and captured her lips.  For all of his surprising shyness, she didn’t feel an ounce of it in the confident, possessive way that he kissed her.  He kissed her like a man who knew exactly what he wanted, and the only rational part of her mind that was still working informed her that he could have anything that he wanted from her.  She willingly surrendered to the heat of his touch and the passion that overtook her. </p>
<p>His hands burned up her back, and she whimpered against his mouth as he tilted her head to the side.  His tongue slid along her bottom lip, and she happily allowed him to deepen the kiss.  She’d never been kissed like this before; every brush of his lips was full of desire and a liquid heat that shot straight through her belly and into her legs.  If not for Tora’s strong arms around her, she knew that her knees would have gone to jelly. </p>
<p>Tora abruptly gentled the kiss and slowly drew back.  Poppy’s eyes cracked open, and she couldn’t help her small smile as she caught sight of the hazy, desire-muddled cast of Tora’s eyes.  She wasn’t sure if she could string a sentence together, much less stand on her own when he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman that he’d ever seen.  The silence between them was strangely comfortable, as if he understood what she was too befuddled to say. </p>
<p>“Um, do you want to stay for dinner?”  She asked softly, looking away as the affection in his gaze grew too intense for her to handle.  Anything that she was about to say was forgotten as he raised her chin and kissed her again.  She immediately responded, drowning in the delicate brush of his lips against hers.  Reluctantly, Poppy finally pulled away to breathe. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question,” she said slowly, still reeling. </p>
<p>“Do I get to have ya for dessert?”  He rumbled, grinning against her lips.  Poppy’s jaw dropped and she side-stepped out of his arms.  Her blush burned brightly across her cheeks as she stomped to the kitchen to turn the burner back on. </p>
<p>“Jeez, you don’t have to be so vulgar!”</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Tora, y-you scoundrel!”</p>
<p>Tora chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen.  “Ya haven’t seen anythin’ yet, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon traced its slow way across the sky, casting long shadows across the floor of the small room.  The night was quiet, save for the occasional creaking of the old building, and the steady rhythm of Poppy’s sleeping breaths.  The apartment smelt of lilac and cranberries; the lingering scent of Poppy’s favourite candle drifted through the air. </p>
<p>She slept peacefully, clutching at her pillow.  A car door slammed on the street, rousing her just enough to prompt an inarticulate, annoyed grunt; she turned away from the sound and burrowed further into the warmth of her blanket.  A dog howled in the distance, but quieted after a moment. </p>
<p>Silence fell over the apartment building once again. </p>
<p>Her phone screen lit up, indicating an unread text.  One tiny pulse of vibration marked the arrival of the message.  Poppy slept on. </p>
<p>The phone lit up again; the vibration brought the device perilously close to the edge of the nightstand where it sat. </p>
<p>Without any warning, Poppy’s tinny ringtone rang through the small apartment.  The phone vibrated frantically against the nightstand, creating a racket that made every survival instinct in Poppy’s body flare to life. </p>
<p>Poppy’s eyes flew open.  Her heartbeat hammered against her ribs, rousing her to wakefulness as she registered where the jarring sound was coming from.  Blearily, she launched herself across her bed towards her nightstand.  She nearly shrieked as her phone slipped out of her hands. She barely caught herself and prevented her body from toppling off the side of her bed just in time as she scrabbled for the phone. </p>
<p>The name emblazoned across the top of her furiously ringing phone made her heartbeat skip anew.  Poppy didn’t even think, didn’t even consider declining the call as her shaking fingers unlocked the screen.  She pressed the phone to her ear. </p>
<p>“T-Tora..?  Are you okay?” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are ya awake?”</em>
</p>
<p>Poppy’s eyes widened, and she leapt off her bed.  “Yes!  I mean, I fell asleep waiting for you to come back, but I’m up now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ya didn’t have to do that.  Sorry, sweetheart.”</em>
</p>
<p>She quickly padded over to the balcony door in her socked feet and slid the door open.  If she craned her head she could see the lights of a car, and she only needed to see the shimmering reflection of the brake lights on the pavement, melting together with the unmistakeable bright blue of Tora’s Camaro to know that he was currently sitting right outside her apartment building. </p>
<p>
  <em>He came back.  </em>
</p>
<p>The thought gave her butterflies, and she swallowed hard. </p>
<p>“I see you,” she whispered.  “Are you going to come up?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah.  Don’t unlock the door until I get there.  Is the balcony door locked like I told ya?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Tora, you’re scaring me,” Poppy said quietly.  Her hands curled into the soft fabric of her sweater as she stepped backwards into her apartment and closed the balcony door.  She padded to her room and leaned over to turn on her bedside lamp.  The steady yellow light was a comforting glow.  Her eyes ached from exhaustion.   “You didn’t answer my question.  You left so quickly, without an explanation, and I was worried-”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m alright, sweetheart.  Sorry I worried ya.  I’ll explain what happened when I get to your place.  Sit tight.”</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s not fair,” Poppy replied grumpily.  She rubbed sleep from her eyes and pushed her phone against her cheek, pressing it in place with her shoulder as she hurriedly tied her hair into a messy ponytail and strode towards the front door.  “You can’t keep doing that.  Maybe next time I won’t let you back in.”</p>
<p>As she spoke, she pressed the button to allow him access to the entrance.  Through the phone line, she could hear the beep of the gate. </p>
<p>“<em>If that’s what you want</em>,” he muttered.  Poppy heard him open the door and enter the main apartment building; her pulse jumped excitedly.   </p>
<p>“Not really.  Maybe you’ll just have to make it up to me some time,” Poppy said breathlessly as she quickly checked her reflection in her bathroom mirror.  Her eyes were bloodshot and she was pale, but she decided that she didn’t have time to fix it with makeup.  She settled for running a tube of chapstick over her lips. </p>
<p>“<em>Anytime.”</em></p>
<p>“It might be better if you didn’t show up in the middle of the night, Tora,” she said loftily, although there was a teasing lightness to her words.  “My neighbours are going to get the wrong idea.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t keep the smile that ghosted around her lips from seeping into her tone.  They both knew that she probably wouldn’t be able to hold out for long.  Poppy could never keep her cool when it came to Tora.  She suspected that he liked that about her.  Showing up in the middle of the night was part of his charm; it lent him a mysterious edge that always kept her guessing.  She darted a glance at the wreckage of their hastily abandoned dinner on the table, and she sighed.   Poppy gathered up the glasses and empty plates and set them carefully in the sink. </p>
<p>
  <em>Yep.  Always guessing.  </em>
</p>
<p>A huff of quiet laughter greeted her from the other end of the line.  Tora hummed a deep note of agreement.  <em>“Fair enough.”</em></p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay..?”  Poppy pressed, wrapping one arm around her stomach as she scuffed her foot on the carpet in her foyer.  “It’s three in the morning.  You left hours ago.”</p>
<p>She could hear his even breathing as he ascended the stairwell to her apartment.  She could almost count the flights of stairs as his shoes quietly tapped up the cement steps. </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m fine.  I’ll be at your door in a sec.”</em>
</p>
<p>Just as he said those words, Poppy’s head snapped towards her front door at the sound of a sharp knock.  She clicked off the line and sprinted across the tiny living room, skidding to a stop in front of the door.  Her fingers fumbled with the lock and deadbolt, but she hurriedly slid them to the side and wrenched the door open. </p>
<p>“What did I tell ya about lookin’ through the peephole, Bobby,” Tora said darkly, leaning nonchalantly against her doorway. </p>
<p>Her mouth ticked upwards in a smile as the chastising edge to his gaze softened.  His amber gaze took in every inch of her sleep-mussed appearance, and Poppy hurriedly smoothed a hand over her ponytail.  She couldn’t quite see the expression on his face, but she couldn’t miss the glitter of amusement that danced in his striking eyes.  Suddenly extremely self-conscious, she dropped her gaze to her feet. </p>
<p>“I knew that it was you,” Poppy replied softly.  “Are you going to stand out there all night?”</p>
<p>“Nah.  Sorry I woke ya up,” he muttered.  Poppy didn’t move an inch as he stepped over the threshold and towards her.  Her hand twitched at her side, and she swallowed hard as he drew closer.  A strange flicker of hope zipped through her whole body as he came within touching distance.  She ached to touch him, but settled for biting down on her lip instead.   </p>
<p>
  <em>He’s probably exhausted, Poppylan.  Don’t be stupid.  He’s not here to hold your hand.  </em>
</p>
<p>The shadows of the hallway only served to illuminate his broad shoulders and the muscles that strained against the thin fabric of his shirt, setting the heat in her veins to blazing.  His gaze flicked downwards to meet hers and Poppy could already feel a burning blush spreading across her cheeks and neck at the warmth in his amber eyes. </p>
<p>“Can you lock the door?”  She asked softly.  “Safety first, right?”</p>
<p>Amusement danced in his serious eyes, and he nodded.  He closed the door quietly behind him and locked the deadbolt.  As he turned towards her and the light that spilled out of her bedroom, Poppy’s stomach plummeted. </p>
<p>Her jaw dropped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she took in the sight of Tora’s blood-splattered shirt.  Her eyes welled up immediately with frightened tears as her forgotten phone clattered to the floor. </p>
<p>“Tora, you’re hurt!  What happened to you-“</p>
<p>She was reaching towards him before her brain had a chance to catch up.  Her hands frantically searched for the source of the bleeding, even though the rational part of her informed her that what she was doing was more likely to harm than help him.  She ignored that nagging little voice and didn’t even realize that she was spitting questions at him faster than her brain could keep track until he spoke. </p>
<p>“Bobby, stop.”</p>
<p>Poppy shut up immediately and stared at Tora with shock-wide eyes as he gently captured her small hands in his own.  She reflexively laced her fingers with his, brushing the sensitive skin of her palm along his calloused palms. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.  It’s not my blood.”</p>
<p>“Not your blood..?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he muttered.  “I didn’t leave a hoodie or somethin’ here?”</p>
<p>She stared at him, taking in every detail of his face.  It was only now, as he stood illuminated in the soft light from her bedroom that she could see that his eyes were bloodshot and there was a bone-deep exhaustion in his gaze.  She didn’t protest as he tugged gently on her hands, drawing her closer.  She felt her body moving of its own accord, stepping easily towards him. </p>
<p>“Did someone die?” </p>
<p>The question slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.  Tora hesitated for a split second before he sighed and shook his head.  Poppy let out a long breath that she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding.  One of Tora’s hands dropped from hers to gently splay across her back.  The warmth of his palm radiating through the thin sweater that she wore almost made her completely lose her train of thought.  She forced herself to focus.  Now that she could see the shirt in better light, there wasn’t as much blood as she’d thought, but a shudder of revulsion shot down her spine at the sight of it. </p>
<p> “No, you didn’t leave a jacket here.  What happened to you?”  She whispered.  Poppy had to crane her neck to look him in the eye, but she didn’t back down when his expression darkened and he looked away.  “Hey, don’t avoid the question.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothin’, just part of the job,” he rumbled, avoiding her gaze. </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, Tora,” she said firmly.  “You ran out of here like you were going to put out a fire, and now you’re covered in blood.  What’s going on?”</p>
<p>He wouldn’t look at her, and a flash of irritation tempered with worry shot through her belly.  In one quick movement, she extracted one of her hands from his and gently brushed her thumb along his cheek. </p>
<p>Tora sucked in a shocked breath as she touched him, and she took advantage of her momentary boldness to cup his face.  His head turned towards her, and she tilted her head to the side.  Shock flickered across his eyes as she screwed up her courage. </p>
<p>“We’re safe here,” she whispered.  A flush settled into his cheeks, and he let out a dark chuckle. </p>
<p>“It won’t be until ya get those grilles on your windows that I told ya about.”</p>
<p>“Don’t change the subject.  I can take care of myself.  You taught me how to fight better,” Poppy insisted, hopping slightly closer.  Tora’s incredulous gaze pinned her in place as he let go of her hand and rested his arm on the wall beside her head.  Poppy took a tiny step back, stopping when her back hit the wall.  She was boxed in, but there wasn’t an atom in her body that was frightened of him.  She struggled to keep her breathing even as the hand that had been pressed against her back slid slowly around the curve of her hip. </p>
<p>“If some thugs from Ares street come knockin’, are ya gonna fight ‘em off?  You and these tiny hands of yours?”</p>
<p>Embarrassment flooded through Poppy’s veins, and she hurriedly looked away.  She stared at her feet for a moment, unsure of what to say.  “I was…trying to make you feel better.”</p>
<p>“You did,” Tora replied softly.  The hard edge to his voice had softened, and he dropped his hand from her waist to gently squeeze her hand.  “I was just teasin’ ya.”</p>
<p>“You do that all the time,” she said mournfully.  “I was worried about you.  Is the problem fixed now, at least..?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Is Quincey okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, stop askin’.  I can’t tell ya what I did, sweetheart,” Tora said firmly.  There was something about the ragged edge to his tone that made her gaze snap up to meet his. </p>
<p>“So you keep saying,” Poppy said dully.  Her expressive eyes searched Tora’s face for any clue to his true feelings, and after she found nothing, she dropped her gaze.  She turned Tora’s hand over, running her fingers over the fresh wounds on his knuckles.  She clicked her tongue as she took in the extent of the damage.  He’d split three of his knuckles, and there was a nasty bruise across the back of his left hand that needed ice.  She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what the other hand looked like. </p>
<p>“Sorry I ran outta here like my ass was on fire.  I didn’t have a choice,” Tora said lowly.  She nearly jumped out of her skin as he straightened and his right hand reached down to tenderly tuck a stray curl behind her ear.  The slow brush of his fingers against her cheek nearly made her melt, but she caught herself just in time.  Her eyes had started to slide shut, but she forced them open and cleared her throat.  Memories of their last kiss swam into her mind’s eye, and it took every ounce of control that she had to keep her hands where they were. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me.  But you should at least let me patch you up,” she muttered. </p>
<p>She pulled her hand out of his with regret and moved towards her bathroom.  Tora didn’t say anything, but she could feel the weight of his gaze between her shoulder blades.  She knew that a tiny, satisfied smirk was dancing around his mouth; her blush was so bright that she figured that it could be seen from space. </p>
<p>She returned to the living room after a moment, having found the first aid kit that she was searching for.  Poppy decided to make a last second stop at the fridge, and she grabbed two boxes filled with strawberry juice and an ice pack.  Without saying a word, she deposited her kit and juices on the small dining table and looked expectantly at Tora. </p>
<p>“Come here, I’ll patch you up.”</p>
<p>“Ya don’t have to do that-“ he started, shrugging at her.  She narrowed her eyes at him and sat down. </p>
<p>“Sit.”</p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment before he sighed.  Poppy’s eyes widened with shock as he reached over his head and tugged his shirt off.  Poppy almost forgot how to breathe as the swirling lines of his tattoos flashed into sight.  The impressive expanse of muscle that greeted her eyes sent her blush shooting all over her body, shifting from a bright pink to puce faster than she thought possible.  It took only a second for her to realize that she’d started to sweat, and she quickly cleared her throat, looked away, and shoved his juice box at him.  The temptation to throw herself at him was almost too much. </p>
<p>“Why did you do that?”  She squeaked, wrestling with her straw as an excuse to keep her gaze on the table.  Tora shrugged. </p>
<p>“Didn’t wanna get blood all over.  Mind if I wash my shirt in the sink first?”</p>
<p>“I have a washing machine,” Poppy said quickly.  “You can put it in there.  I have stain remover-“</p>
<p>“I got it.  Cold water and soap works better,” he replied over his shoulder.  Poppy leapt to her feet and jogged after him. </p>
<p>“Sit down, Tora.  You’re injured.  I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“You tryin’ to turn me all domesticated?  Want me to roll over when ya tell me to?  I like walks,” he teased, taking advantage of her shock to turn and tap her gently on the nose. </p>
<p>A peal of laughter escaped Poppy and she couldn’t help the smile that slowly traced across her mouth.  “What?”</p>
<p>“I like it when you’re bossy. Ya gonna command me like that all night?” He asked cheekily, bending down to look her in the eye.  Poppy fought to ignore the delicious little shiver that shot down her spine at the teasing warmth to his words.  There was an undercurrent of tension between them that she still didn’t have words for, but she shook her head and held out her hand for the shirt.  He held it out for her, although he didn’t let go. </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s possible,” Poppy muttered.  She tugged on the shirt, fighting to keep a small smile from her lips as he refused to let her have it. </p>
<p>“Probably not.  I got it.  Let go, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“You let go.”</p>
<p>His chuckle reverberated through his hand and into her body, and Poppy had to gather every last shred of her willpower not to turn to mush at the warm sound.  Tora moved closer, until his lips were right above her ear.  She was very much aware of the height difference between them, and she found that she liked how tiny she felt when he was this close to her. </p>
<p>“C’mon, let go.  I’ll be back in a sec,” he said quietly.  “I don’t want you to get blood on ya hands.  That’s my job.”</p>
<p>His warm breath ghosted across the skin of her neck, and Poppy barely heard what he’d said.  Silently, she nodded and released her grip on the shirt.  She watched out of the corner of her eye as he moved to her kitchen sink and turned on the cold tap.  After a moment, it occurred to her that she was pleased that he knew his way around her place.  There was no hesitation in the way that he palmed the dish soap and adjusted the temperature of the water that streamed from the tap. </p>
<p>She leaned against the small doorway that led to her kitchen and pointed to the fridge.  “Are you hungry?  I put the leftovers in a container for you.”</p>
<p>Tora turned to look over his shoulder at her, and she was caught off guard by the soft smile on his lips.  “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” she murmured, hugging her arms to her chest.  Like a moth to the flame, her gaze was drawn to the mess in the sink.  The dark green shirt turned to black as Tora scrubbed at it.  The water that swirled down the drain was tinged with red, and she had to turn away.  A shudder of revulsion shot down her spine.  She busied her hands by opening the first aid kit and setting out all of the supplies to clean and bandage Tora’s hands. </p>
<p>“Peroxide, liquid stitches, cotton swabs, antibiotic spray, bandages,” she muttered to herself, arranging them in a neat row on the dining table.  She was startled out of her thoughts as Tora strode casually from the kitchen to the small nook where she kept her washing machine and dryer.  Poppy watched silently as he placed his soaking wet shirt in the dryer and turned it on.  Poppy’s lips parted in surprise as a tiny little voice in her head informed her that she really liked seeing him this comfortable in her apartment.  The fact that he was shirtless didn’t hurt either. </p>
<p>“Whatcha thinkin’ about?  I can smell the smoke from here,” Tora remarked, raising one eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>Poppy shrugged, not trusting herself to say anything stupid.  Her mouth was moving before her brain had a chance to catch up.  “Nothing.  I was just counting how many bandages I have.”</p>
<p>“Sure ya were,” he rumbled, smiling crookedly.  Tora folded himself into a cross-legged position beside her. Poppy waited for him to unwrap the straw of his juice box and poke it through the little foil covered opening before she pointedly cleared her throat.  He looked up, surprise written all over his face.  She held out her hand for one of his and he heaved a long-suffering sigh before obliging. </p>
<p>“I can do this myself,” he said quietly, watching her with open affection as she wet a cotton ball with peroxide. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind.  It makes me feel like I’m actually helping you,” Poppy admitted, hurriedly looking down at his hand as she saw the corner of his mouth tick up.  She gently swept the peroxide over his cuts, doing her best not to press too hard.  He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on this other hand. </p>
<p>“It’s kinda nice,” he finally said softly.  Poppy’s stomach leapt as he spoke, and a delightful little shiver of excitement rippled down her arms.  She was glad for the hoodie that she wore; it hid the goosebumps that peppered her skin. </p>
<p>“I told you that I know how to do this,” she said loftily, turning away to hide her smile as she reached for the antibiotic spray.  “I was a clumsy kid.”</p>
<p>He hummed a soft sound of acknowledgement</p>
<p>“You’re still clumsy, Bobby,” Tora teased gently, lazily watching her as her small hands quickly patched up yet another scrape.  Poppy squashed her tiny smile and focused on placing a squirt of liquid stitches on a particularly long cut. </p>
<p>They were silent for a moment before Poppy managed to screw up enough courage to ask him a question that she’d been dying to ask for some time.  She blew gently on the antibiotic spray that she’d just sprayed on his knuckles and decided to bite the bullet. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tora..?”</p>
<p>“…yeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you ever wish that you…um…”</p>
<p>“You wanna know if I would rather do somethin’ else for a living?”  Tora finished for her.  He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his hair, which was up in its usual style.  She knew that it was as soft as it looked, and she fought the urge to wipe her clammy palms on her sweater.  Even injured, she couldn’t deny that he may as well have been carved out of marble.  He sported a myriad of scars underneath his swirling tattoos, and she couldn’t stop tracing the lines of the healed wounds with her gaze.  He noticed, of course, and she quickly looked away. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Poppy said slowly.  She struggled to choose the right words; the last thing that she wanted was to give Tora the impression that she was judging him.  She was silent for a long moment. </p>
<p>“All the time,” Tora admitted softly.  She peeked up through her eyelashes at him.  His gaze was steady as he watched her delicately press a bandaid to one of his dressed knuckles.  “I wanted to be lots of things when I was a kid.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”  She asked just as quietly, grabbing another cotton swab and dampening it with peroxide. </p>
<p>She concentrated on gently swabbing Tora’s cuts.  He didn’t make a sound at the discomfort, which didn’t surprise her at all.  His long eyelashes cast shadows along his cheeks as he thought.  A smirk slid over his mouth as he raised his gaze to look her in the eye. </p>
<p>“A superhero.  I wanted to throw buildings and shit around,” he finally answered sheepishly, smiling crookedly at her through a curtain of his hair. Poppy’s heart skipped a beat.  Desire streamed through her veins, and she nervously shifted in her seat. </p>
<p>“You’re built like one,” Poppy said quietly under her breath.  She wasn’t sure if he’d heard her, but she suspected that he had when his thumb began to trace out a soothing pattern on the back of her hand.  She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to cleaning his collection of cuts.  “No, I mean for real, Tora.”</p>
<p>He hummed for a moment, thinking over his options.  She knew that he was up to something when the look in his eye turned mischievous. </p>
<p>“How ‘bout I start workin’ as a stripper?  If ya reaction to me takin’ off my shirt was anythin’ to go by, I’ll be makin’ tons of cash,” he purred, looking at her with a predatory cast to his heated gaze. </p>
<p>Poppy’s jaw dropped, and she was lost for words as Tora drew closer.  His gaze dropped to her lips, and time seemed to slow.  She didn’t know whether to throw herself towards him or scramble backwards, so she settled for grabbing onto his hand like her life depended on it.   </p>
<p>“Careful, Bobby, you’re gonna break that hand if you hold onto it any tighter,” he said mildly, tapping her clenched hand with his index finger.  He slowly drew back, although the way that he looked at her made Poppy feel like he was still ready to pounce.  If she was being honest with herself, she was more than willing to let him. </p>
<p>She hurriedly let go.  “Why do you have to make everything into a joke?  I was serious.” </p>
<p>Poppy hated that her voice sounded so breathy.  Her heartbeat was still hammering so hard that she could barely hear herself think.  The mirth in Tora’s expression drained away, leaving him exhausted.  She knew him well enough to know that the tension around his eyes was a mark of frustration. </p>
<p>“I can’t leave, even if I want to, Bobby,” Tora admitted quietly. “You don’t understand how a clan works. The only way out is to die, and I ain’t planning on goin’ out just yet.  There’s no point dreamin’ about somethin’ that won’t happen.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she said quietly, putting down the bloody cotton swab that she was holding.  She grabbed another bandaid and pressed it to his skin.  “I didn’t know that it was that intense.  I’m sorry I brought it up.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.  I make money.  Besides, I’m not good at anythin’ else.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Poppy said sharply.  She crossed her arms and glared half-heartedly at him.  “I know you don’t believe that.”</p>
<p>“I was raised a certain way, sweetheart.  I know how to end a fight better than I know my own name.  Nothin’s gonna change that,” he told her flatly, leaning forwards to make a point.  She refused to back down and stared at him just as intensely. </p>
<p>The tension around his eyes softened as Poppy drew her shoulders back and met the silent challenge in his amber eyes.  Her stare quickly lost its flinty edge, which only prompted a small smile from Tora.    </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter.  You try and hide how kind you are, but I see right through you,” Poppy said firmly.  Tora’s eyes narrowed and he raised one eyebrow. </p>
<p>“See what?  That I’m a fuckin’ human with feelings?  That doesn’t make me special, sweetheart,” Tora said flatly.  Amusement danced in his striking eyes, and Poppy almost lost her train of thought entirely.    </p>
<p>“It does to me,” Poppy said softly.  “You didn’t know me, and yet you’ve been trying to protect me from the moment that we met.  That means a lot.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a choice.  The second I saw you fallin’ outta that tree I wanted to protect you,” he said simply. </p>
<p>Her heartrate shot into overdrive as Tora silently turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers.  She let him, even though she was worried that he could feel how hard her pulse beat against the thin skin of her wrist.  If he could feel how much he affected her, he didn’t react to it, other than a small flush that settled onto his cheekbones. </p>
<p>“Really?”  She breathed, hating the way that her voice suddenly sounded so high-pitched and timid.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“You could have just turned around and let me fall.  Why did you help me?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I couldn’t have,” he said firmly.  “Didn’t have any fuckin’ choice.  You would have broken ya wrist, at least.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>The half-laugh that huffed from his mouth was filled with so much frustration and incredulity that Poppy couldn’t help sneaking a peek at his expression.  The look in his striking amber eyes nearly took her breath away.  She’d never seen him so vulnerable. </p>
<p>“You’re really gonna make me say it?”</p>
<p>His gaze dropped to her lips, and Poppy nodded.</p>
<p>“I thought you were a reckless, beautiful dumbass.  I was movin’ to catch ya before I could think about it.  I was a goner as soon as I saw ya,” Tora said finally, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.  Poppy stared at him for a moment as the weight of what he’d just said sunk in.  The expression that flickered over his eyes was indecipherable, and she couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out what he was thinking.  Her heart beat thumped against her ribs at his words, and her stomach was in knots. </p>
<p>“You might not be wrong,” she said drily, smiling despite her anxiety.  “You know me better now, at least.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, now you’re just this sadistic, gorgeous girl who refuses to listen to anythin’ I say,” Tora rumbled, gazing at her with a fondness that took her breath away.  “A pain in my ass most of the time though, I gotta be honest.”</p>
<p>“Funny, I feel the same way about you,” Poppy whispered, although her gut told her that this conversation wasn’t going to end well.  But, strangely enough, she didn’t want to run from it.  Deep down, she knew that they were both nursing strong feelings for one another.  A foreign courage reared up in her chest, and she’d be damned if she left Tora hanging.  She would never forgive herself if she avoided the conversation; if they were going to end whatever was going on between them, she was going to make sure that she had closure. </p>
<p>“So where does that leave us?” She asked slowly, glancing down to where his hand gently gripped hers. </p>
<p>“Stuck between a rock and a hard place,” he said immediately, tightening his grip on her hand ever so slightly.  Poppy couldn’t tear her gaze away from the longing that flooded over his expression. </p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that I don’t wanna just be friends with ya.  You think I spend this much time around anyone I’m not crazy about?”</p>
<p>Poppy’s stomach jumped excitedly at his words.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be just friends with you either.  I think we’ve been more than that for a while.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, Bobby.  Just because we feel some kinda way about each other doesn’t mean that we’re home free.  That’s the hard place I was talkin’ about.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?”</p>
<p>Tora’s expression twisted into one of guilt, and he looked down at their intertwined hands.  A quiet oath slipped from his lips.  He continued speaking, quickly, as if the words that flooded out of his mouth pained him. </p>
<p>“I gotta draw the line before we get too serious.  It’s a bad idea to get involved with me.  Don’t look at me like that, Bobby, you’re making it harder to keep myself in check,” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Tears prickled behind Poppy’s eyes as she absorbed what he was saying. </p>
<p>“You can’t just say something like that and then take it back, Tora.   We act like a couple, so don’t tell me that we aren’t involved,” Poppy said quietly.  He knew her well enough to know that her tone indicated that he was treading on dangerous ground. “That’s not fair to either of us.  What’s the problem?  Am I not your type-“</p>
<p>“Of course ya are.  This is about what kinda people I run with.  I can’t show ya off and bring ya around the family, even though I want to.  Trust me, I want to.  This life I’m stuck in, it’s gonna get me killed someday.  If somethin’ happens to you because of me, I’ll lose my goddamn mind.  I shoulda gotten the hell outta your life months ago.”</p>
<p>He added the last part hurriedly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  Poppy’s stomach dropped at his words. </p>
<p>“So <em>this</em>, whatever is going on between us, you want to end it?” Poppy said shortly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Without meaning to, her words had taken on a strange, desperate cadence, and Poppy nearly clapped a hand over her mouth.  Her blush simmered on her cheeks. </p>
<p>“No.  I don’t wanna stop seein’ you, believe me,” Tora said softly, so quietly that she barely heard him.  “But I don’t wanna disrespect ya by asking ya to keep us a secret.  Ya deserve better than that.  It doesn’t matter how I feel ‘bout it.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t ask me if that would bother me, Tora,” Poppy said sharply. “So what, I don’t get any say?” </p>
<p>“Listen, sweetheart, if anyone from the underground found out that I’d take a bullet for ya, you can bet ya cute little ass that hell’s gonna come raining down on you and ya friends.  I’m not gonna let that happen.” </p>
<p>“I’m already involved!  Did you consider that maybe I would think you’re worth the risk?!”  Poppy insisted, jumping to her feet.  “I do, for the record.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Tora stared at her.  She couldn’t see past his poker face, but she plowed forwards anyways.  It felt like she’d finally opened the floodgates that held back her feelings, and now that she’d broken the seal, she couldn’t stop.  Words just poured out of her, and she hoped beyond all hope that he would understand her point of view. </p>
<p>“You’ve never made me feel embarrassed about who I am, which is freaking great, for starters.  I can’t even count how many times you’ve done something sweet for me just because you wanted to.  Do you know how rare that is?!  And another thing-”</p>
<p>“Bobby-“ </p>
<p>“-it <em>doesn’t matter</em> that you don’t want your clan to know about me, I don’t want them involved anyways!  This is between you and me, not the Balthuman group, not the Ares district, and it’s certainly not anyone else’s business.”</p>
<p>“Ya aren’t scared.”</p>
<p>Tora’s blunt statement held a question.  Poppy squared her shoulders and looked directly at him, although her knees were shaking and her stomach was churning. </p>
<p>“Of course I’m scared,” she answered slowly, clenching her hands into fists. “I’d be an idiot if I turned a blind eye to what the Balthuman organization does to people.”</p>
<p>“Bobby-“</p>
<p>“But it scares me more when you get a text and then leave.  Every time your phone lights up my stomach drops,” she admitted softly, even though her anxiety shot through the roof as he continued to stare at her.  His expression was conflicted, but there was a heat simmering underneath his gaze that gave her the courage to keep speaking. </p>
<p>“When I see your eyes like they are now, it makes me feel helpless.  I know I shouldn’t pry.  I <em>know</em> that.  But when you come back looking like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and you won’t tell me a thing… I wish I could help you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not about not trustin’ ya, it’s about keeping you outta danger,” he insisted, his words growing softer and his tone gentling as his gaze raked over every inch of her.  “I meant of me.  I don’t scare ya at all?”</p>
<p>“No.  Why would I be scared of you?”</p>
<p>“The way we met was weird as fuck, for starters.  I beat the shit outta people for a living, doesn’t that bother ya?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  But you said it yourself, you don’t have a choice.  That’s not who you are.  I feel safe with you, Tora.”</p>
<p>“That’s cause I keep you separate from work.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I’m grateful for that.”</p>
<p>“What if somethin’ happens to ya-”</p>
<p>“What if nothing happens?  Is that the only reason that you can think of to push me away?”  She asked softly.  She knew immediately that her question had hit its mark as he sucked in a breath as if to retort.  “That’s not a good enough reason for me.  I’m willing to take that risk.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious, Tora? I- I care about you,” Poppy said quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.  He let out an exasperated groan, dragging her gaze back to him.  A quiet oath tumbled from his lips as he ran a hand over his face.  He peeked at her through his fingers, and he looked so defeated that she almost reached out to touch him.  She fisted her hands in the soft material of her leggings instead. </p>
<p>“You’re makin’ it damn hard to keep my hands to myself, sweetheart,” Tora said softly.  Poppy couldn’t bring herself to look at him any longer.  She knew that her resolve to keep her cool would crumble the second that she saw the open affection in his gaze; but she knew that she’d already won the argument.  She could hear the resigned acceptance in his voice, and it almost broke her heart. </p>
<p>“So don’t.  I never asked you to,” Poppy said honestly, biting her lip as she searched his expression for any hint of a rejection.  She found none, which just made her more nervous.  “I’m only human, and in case you haven’t noticed, you’re built like a Greek god.  Honestly, I don’t think I can bring myself to stay away from you either-“</p>
<p>She cut off with a squeak as Tora caught her hand and pulled her towards him.  She hadn’t even noticed that he’d risen to his feet. </p>
<p>“Are ya gonna let me talk now?”  He demanded, gentling immediately as she willingly stepped towards him. </p>
<p>Poppy nodded.  She swallowed hard, trying vainly to calm her rapidly beating heart as the crisp scent of Tora’s cologne washed over her. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna be straight with ya, you’re in my head all damn day and night,” he admitted, drawing closer to her as she stared at him.  “It’s three in the fuckin’ morning and I drove here from downtown just to make sure ya were alright.  I thought I could convince ya to let me walk away.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no,” Tora said flatly. “It’s the smart choice, but that doesn’t mean jack shit to me right now.”</p>
<p>“You know how stubborn I am.  You can’t convince me that I don’t want this,” she said softly, and she knew that he could tell that she meant every single word. </p>
<p>“Don’t go sayin’ stuff like that, you’re gonna give me hope.”</p>
<p>There was an undercurrent of emotion in Tora’s words that Poppy had never heard before.  It frightened her and made her stomach flip flop in hopeful circles at the same time.  She slowly raised her gaze to look him in the eye. </p>
<p>“Good.  I mean every word,” Poppy whispered.  “I don’t even care that you’ve given me the worst nickname ever.”</p>
<p>He laughed at that, a fully belly laugh that crinkled the corners of his eyes.  Poppy decided that she loved seeing his eyes light up and all of the tension in his shoulders drain away as he gazed down at her. He hesitated then, looking at her in a way that she’d never seen before.  She could only have described it as a longing, and it sent a bolt of heat shooting through her knees.</p>
<p> For once, she didn’t look away from the question that simmered in his gaze.  Slowly, Poppy squeezed his hand.  Reassuring him and returning his affection suddenly felt like the only important thing in the world. </p>
<p>“Stay with me tonight?”  She asked softly, watching him closely for his reaction.  “We’ll figure out what we’re going to do later.  Right now, it’s just you and me.”</p>
<p>His breath left his mouth in a relieved puff, and he leaned down until his forehead rested against hers.  Poppy couldn’t help her small gasp as his free hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer.  The strength melted out of her knees, and it was all she could do to keep her balance. </p>
<p>“I’ll stay.  If that’s what ya want,” Tora said softly.  Poppy was lost to the pure adoration that shone in his eyes, and she leaned into his touch.  His hard body radiated heat, and she couldn’t resist the urge to touch him.   </p>
<p>“I’ve wanted you to for a while,” Poppy admitted, melting against him as his warm hand slid farther up her back.  “I just didn’t know how to ask you.”</p>
<p>“No sane man would refuse ya,” Tora rumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple.  A sly smile threatened to turn the corner of Poppy’s mouth upwards. </p>
<p>She raised her hand and rested it on Tora’s chest, and she sucked in a breath as she felt the pulse of his heartbeat underneath his skin.  His heart was pounding as quickly as hers was, and she held her breath as Tora raised their intertwined hands to brush a kiss to the sensitive skin of her wrist. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know ya felt that way ‘bout me,” he rumbled, pressing another kiss to her skin.  Goosebumps rippled along her arm, but somehow the delicate press of his lips to her wrist gave her enough courage to tell him what she was thinking. </p>
<p>Her vision blurred with tears, and she impatiently brushed them away with her free hand.  She kept speaking, although she didn’t have a plan and her voice sounded like a frantically squeaking hamster. </p>
<p>“You never asked.  Promise me that you’ll come back, no matter what-“</p>
<p>“Poppy.”</p>
<p>She stared at him, shocked at the use of her real name.  His anxious gaze searched hers, looking for any kind of hesitation.  She couldn’t look away, and the intensity of his scrutiny raised goosebumps on her skin.  Silently, Tora let go of her hand and slowly raised a hand to cradle her face.  His fingers softly traced along her cheekbone, moving down to glide across her lips, which parted with a sigh.  Poppy was completely ensnared by the heat in his gaze as he closed the distance between them.   His hand against her cheek was gentle, and she felt her eyes sliding shut as his fingers carded into her hair.    </p>
<p>“I’ll always come back.  Ya hear me?”</p>
<p>Poppy nodded, unable to piece together a coherent thought. </p>
<p>She held her breath as he leaned down, gripping onto his forearms.  The slow brush of his lips against hers was so tender that it nearly took her breath away.  She clung to him, fully aware that her knees felt like jelly.  Poppy couldn’t think, didn’t want to think about anything other than the heartbreakingly gentle way that Tora kissed her.  She could feel the hesitation in his body; she could tell that he was holding back, trying desperately to keep from overwhelming her. </p>
<p>She didn’t want gentle. </p>
<p>Poppy’s hand was moving before she’d even realized the thought, tangling in Tora’s silky hair and pressing closer.  He breathed a low groan against her mouth, tightening his arm around her waist as his other hand slid farther into her hair.  Poppy whimpered as the kiss deepened, making her deliciously light-headed as Tora’s tongue slid smoothly along her lower lip.  She delighted that he was asking for her permission, and she happily granted it, allowing him to tilt her head to the side to deepen the kiss.  Tora nipped gently at her lip, and she couldn’t hold in a gasp as he tensed suddenly and lifted her, carrying her with no effort towards her room. </p>
<p>A small voice in the back of her brain questioned her decision to let him take her there, but Poppy didn’t care.  Her heart was beating so hard that she was afraid that it might beat straight out of her chest, and every inch of her body felt like she was on fire.  It was strange, but exhilarating. </p>
<p>The startling softness of her bed pressed against her back as Tora smoothly lowered her down and carefully balanced his body above hers.  He made a move to break the kiss, but Poppy grabbed onto his neck and refused to let him speak.  A breathless chuckle rumbled through his chest and into her body as he gently gathered her hands from around his neck and pinned them above her head.  Poppy didn’t protest, just watched him with desire-foggy eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>“Do you want to keep going, sweetheart?”  Tora whispered, shifting slightly so that his weight wasn’t pressing down on her.  “I don’t wanna pressure ya-“</p>
<p>“You aren’t,” Poppy said firmly.  “I want this.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Do green onions make a flu pack up and leave town?” She asked sharply. </p>
<p>“What kinda country slang is that?”  The grin that slid across his mouth was dazzling, and Poppy couldn’t help laughing with him. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” she whispered, shaking her head.  “It’s something we say in my hometown.  It means yes.”</p>
<p>“You keep sayin’ weird shit like that and I’ll hafta find a new nickname for ya.” </p>
<p>Tora’s quiet laugh sent a shiver through her body, and she nearly forgot how to speak as his lips brushed across her cheek. </p>
<p>“Easy, Tiger,” she murmured, “The four you’ve already given me are more than enough.”</p>
<p>The curve of his lips against her skin made a tiny flicker of triumph flare in her belly. </p>
<p>Tora drew back for a moment.  His mouth curved upwards into a sheepish smile, and she finally got a good look at him.  The sight of his shirtless body pressed up against her made a bolt of heat shoot straight through her stomach and travel lower.  She could have sworn that she had a second heartbeat as desire made her brain go all fuzzy.  Her breath hitched as Tora ghosted his hand down the length of her torso. </p>
<p>“Just kiss me,” she said breathlessly, smiling against his mouth as he leaned down to do just that.</p>
<p>“Whatever ya want,” he replied, equally out of breath.  The heat of his palm was the only thing that she could think about as he shifted to kiss her.  The flush that shone brightly on his cheeks made her feel strangely powerful, and she decided that she liked being in control for once. </p>
<p>She surged up to meet him, yanking her hands out from his hold and tangling them in the silky black hair that cascaded down around her face.  He groaned against her skin as she arched against him, encouraging him to press closer.  Her breath left her mouth in a soft puff as Tora shifted and pressed a hand to the small of her back.  She couldn’t get any closer to his body if she tried, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he turned his attention to her neck. </p>
<p>She could feel his arousal pressing into her leg beneath his jeans, and something deep inside her clenched.  A wave of heat swelled in her belly, lending her a confidence that was entirely foreign to her.   Tora’s hand shifted lower, firmly grasping her butt as he slowly ground his hips against hers. </p>
<p>Even through her leggings, Poppy could feel a delicious friction, and she caught her lip between her teeth to smother a moan.  Her hand slid down the curve of Tora’s back to grab onto his beltloops.  He took the hint immediately and pressed a little harder, eliciting a full-bodied moan from her lips as he found the perfect angle.  She shuddered, muffling the sound with her other hand. </p>
<p>“Let it out, sweetheart.  Don’t hold back,” Tora whispered against her skin.  Poppy shivered as his hot mouth marked a path from her ear to her collarbones.  His teeth grazed her neck and she whimpered, unable to keep herself from making a sound as he pulled her closer.  “You don’t know what ya do to me.”</p>
<p>It was her turn to blush.</p>
<p>“How do you think I feel when you’re always wearing those skin-tight shirts?”  Poppy demanded breathlessly, fighting to keep her thoughts in check as Tora reached up and delicately pulled her hair tie out and tossed it to the side.  Her wild curls bushed out around her head, prompting her to break the kiss and attempt to smooth it down. </p>
<p>“How ‘bout I just take my shirt off every time I see ya?”</p>
<p>“Don’t even joke about that!”  Poppy said fiercely, blushing an even deeper red as Tora’s triumphant smirk widened into a wolfish grin.</p>
<p>With a small chuckle, Tora captured her hands with one of his own and distracted her with another passionate kiss.  Poppy let out a tiny sound of encouragement, prompting him to release her hands so that she could twine her arms around his broad shoulders. </p>
<p>Tora’s hands slid slowly along the hem of her sweater, and Poppy caught on immediately.  With a slightly clumsy movement, she pulled the hoodie over her head.  The cool air of her apartment swept along her heated skin, bringing a wave of goosebumps with it.  Her sweater was barely falling to the floor before Tora’s lips claimed hers, wiping all thought from her mind.  Poppy was too caught up in the feel of his mouth against hers to care about feeling self-conscious.  It wasn’t long before they were clinging to each other and breathing heavily; she was simultaneously overwhelmed and desperate for more.</p>
<p>Tora’s body against hers ignited a fire in her that she couldn’t compare to anything that she knew.  It burned hotter, for one, simmering inside of her belly in a way that made her feel powerful and weak at the same time.  Her heartbeat increased further, threatening to beat out of her chest as Tora’s hands slid around her waist, pulling every inch of her body against his muscled torso.  Another deliberate grind of his hips had her squeezing her eyes shut and pressing against him as a bolt of liquid heat shot through her legs. </p>
<p>She let out a small sigh of appreciation as Tora tilted his head, deepening the kiss.  She lost herself in the sensation of his touch, elated by the knowledge that he was <em>hers</em>.  He tasted of strawberries, and smoke, and that, mixed with the crisp scent of his cologne made her lightheaded.</p>
<p>Poppy blinked with confusion as Tora abruptly pulled back; his bright eyes searched her face.</p>
<p>“What?”  She asked breathlessly, reaching for him.  She wasn’t sure how to feel when he moved back another inch, cupping her face between his calloused palms. </p>
<p> “I told ya not to hold back,” he teased, pressing feather-light kisses along her jaw, “I wanna know when you’re enjoyin’ yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m embarrassed!”  Poppy squeaked, cutting off with a shaky sigh as he leaned down and gently dragged his teeth along the hypersensitive skin of her neck.  She clamped down on another small moan, melting against him.  His small laugh made the fire in her veins burn even hotter. </p>
<p>“Don’t be.  It’s music to my ears,” he replied.  Poppy opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a strange cast to his eyes.  She wasn’t sure what it meant, but something instinctive informed her that reverence might be a good word for the heat that simmered in his expression.  Her eyes widened as his nimble fingers traced up her back and carefully unclasped her bra.  The thin fabric whispered away from her skin and his heated gaze made her shrink away from the warmth of his touch.  Tora immediately moved his hands away from her skin as he felt her hesitation. </p>
<p>“You okay, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Poppy said quickly, nodding her head.  “I’m just…self-conscious.”</p>
<p>“Ya don’t need to be,” he said softly, tracing along her collarbones as he slowly slid her bra strap down her shoulder.  Poppy leaned into his touch as he feathered kisses along her neck and chest, and she slid her hands into his hair. </p>
<p>“Don’t stare at me like that,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.  She wasn’t sure why she was so frightened of the adoration in his gaze, but she couldn’t resist the urge to hide, to try to make her body as small as possible. </p>
<p>“Why?  You’re beautiful.  There’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about,” Tora said lowly, brushing his thumb across her lower lip.  Her eyes flew open as her heart skipped a beat.  She stared into his earnest amber eyes for a long moment, struggling to wrap her brain around what he’d just said. </p>
<p>“You think I’m beautiful..?”  She asked weakly, trembling as his callused palms smoothed over her skin. </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna let ya forget it,” he said firmly, bending down to press a trail of hot kisses down her chest.  Poppy tangled her hands in his hair and thanked her lucky stars that he couldn’t see how her face flamed at the compliment.  She arched into his touch as the heat of his mouth closed over her nipple.  A moan tumbled from her lips as his rough, warm palm cradled her other breast, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers. </p>
<p>She’d tried the same motion herself, of course, but Tora’s touch felt indescribably better.  He growled deep in his throat as her fingers tightened in his hair.  His teeth grazed her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her lips.  He clearly knew what he was doing, and instead of it making her nervous, Poppy realized that it only served to make her more aroused; the pressure between her legs was growing more insistent by the second.  Poppy couldn’t even dredge up enough thought to tell him to keep going when his mouth travelled lower, nipping and sucking at her sensitive skin. </p>
<p>The feeling of his callused palms smoothing around the curve of her hips made her breath hitch.  Poppy’s breathing grew ragged as Tora explored every inch of her, and she rolled her hips towards him as her arousal mounted, growing almost painful.  She eagerly melted into his touch as his fingers deftly slid below the waistband of her leggings and slowly drew them down her legs. </p>
<p>It was too slow, in her opinion, and she quickly sat up to help him.  Her breath left her lungs in a sharp puff of surprise as Tora chuckled and turned her head towards him with a gentle hand on her cheek.  She went willingly, kissing him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.  Tora made a small sound of approval, deep in his chest, as she shifted to straddle his lap.  His hands were everywhere, and her hips bucked automatically as Tora’s warm fingers toyed with the thin fabric of her underwear. </p>
<p>“Stop teasing me,” she begged, drawing back to look him in the eye.  His lust-hazy gaze made her feel oddly powerful, and she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the flush that reddened his cheeks.  Agonizingly slowly, he drew his hand along the gusset of her panties, barely grazing her clit with his knuckles.  She bit her lip, and her eyes slid shut as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear. </p>
<p>“Why?  I’m gonna make this last, sweetheart,” he murmured, taking advantage of her momentary confusion to deliberately roll his hips into hers.  Poppy’s entire body jerked as the fabric of his jeans brushed across her clit, and she scrabbled to hold onto something, anything, as he repeated the motion.  She couldn’t help the soft moans that each grind of his hips elicited, and she pressed down, desperate to keep him exactly where he was.  He groaned against her skin, gripping hard onto her hips as she moved against him. </p>
<p>She reached between them and fumbled with the button on his jeans.  His hands gripped her hips a little harder as she finally undid the button and quickly tugged the zipper down.  She was pleased to note that he had foregone underwear, and she wrapped her hand around his cock.  The groan that rumbled out of his throat brought a smile to her lips as she squeezed gently and twisted her wrist in a circular motion, noting with satisfaction that he was already slick.  The effect was immediate. </p>
<p>Tora’s breathing grew ragged, but he wasn’t about to be outdone as his hand snaked between them to touch her.  Poppy cried out as the slick, rough pad of his thumb brushed in slow circles over her clit.  She doubled her efforts, easing forwards to press the length of her body against his chest as she gently dragged her nails along Tora’s abs.  She’d never heard him moan before, but she decided on the spot that she would do whatever it took to hear it again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, alright, maybe it’s not gonna last-“ Tora grunted, nipping at her collarbones as he suddenly shifted and flipped them over.  Poppy’s back pressed against the softness of her pillow as Tora moved down her body, leaving a trail of burning kisses on her stomach and hips. </p>
<p>Poppy stared at the ceiling, attempting to breathe normally as she clued into his intentions. </p>
<p>“Tora..?”</p>
<p>“I want ya to cum first.  Ya alright with that?” He asked softly, pausing as his hands tangled in the silky fabric of her panties.  She nodded, not trusting her voice to be anything more than a squeak as he removed the last of her clothing with a confidence that left her breathless.  Her back nearly arched off the bed as Tora gently pressed one finger inside of her, curling upwards to rub firmly in small circles.  A second finger quickly joined the first, and Poppy’s hands gripped onto her bedsheets so hard that she was afraid that she might rip them.  Tora swore quietly as her hips shuddered, and she’d never heard a sound so beautiful. </p>
<p>“Feel good, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, don’t stop, please-“</p>
<p>She’d been too busy basking in his touch to notice that he’d dipped his head, laughing against her skin.  His warm breath puffed at the junction between her thighs, and she couldn’t help the sharp moan that tore from her throat as he slowly drew his tongue over her clit. </p>
<p>Poppy shuddered, unable to do anything but bask in pleasure as he patiently drove her insane.  Her hands fisted in his hair, and his moan of approval only served to send another jolt of white-hot pleasure shooting through her.  Every muscle in her body tensed as he used his strength to pin her in place; she couldn’t help the frantic bucking of her hips as she was thrown headlong into completely unconquered territory. </p>
<p>She couldn’t dredge up enough thought to put into words how she was feeling, and she let out a choked moan as the sensations became too intense to handle.  White-hot pleasure surged through her, only allowing her to focus on Tora’s skilled hands and mouth. </p>
<p>“Tora, I-“</p>
<p>“Don’t think.  Just let it happen, sweetheart,” he murmured against her skin.  Poppy’s hips twitched as his timbre rumbled through her body. </p>
<p>“It’s too much-ah- Tora I’m so <em>close</em>!”</p>
<p>“Let go, Poppy.”</p>
<p>Tora changed his technique slightly as she trembled; his fingers pressed a little harder and he sucked gently on her clit, and that was enough to send her flying towards the edge.  The patient, rhythmic pressing of his fingers inside her sent a wave of warmth twisting through her muscles.  Her orgasm suddenly ripped through her, washing over every inch of her body as she quivered uncontrollably. </p>
<p>“T-Tora!”</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, grinning crookedly as she gazed at him, still too hazy from her orgasm to think properly.  Tora moved slowly up her body, and she hooked a hand around his neck to draw him in for another kiss.  She was blissfully exhausted, but the way that he tilted her head to the side to kiss her deeper reignited the desire that simmered in her belly.   Tora drew back for a moment to shed his jeans.  Poppy couldn’t help tracing her hungry gaze over every ridge and curve of his muscles.  Touching him had been one thing, but to see him standing in front of her in all his glory was quite another. </p>
<p><em>Oh my</em>, she thought weakly. </p>
<p>“Like what ya see?”  He asked cheekily, watching her closely as he knelt over her.  A sly smile traced across her mouth as she drew him closer. </p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she replied cheerfully, lightly raking her nails across the nape of his neck.  He shivered at her touch, crushing her against his body.  The graze of his teeth against her earlobe made her toes curl. </p>
<p>Tora moved slowly, reverently across every inch of her skin until she was a shaking mess, too aroused to even think as he finally braced himself on his forearms and gently settled his hips against hers.  Her hands, which had been very busy tracing along the smooth ridges of his arms and shoulders, were very quickly gathered in Tora’s warm hands and gently pinned beside her head. </p>
<p>Poppy’s eyes snapped open as Tora laced his fingers with hers and traced his thumb along the palm of her hand.  It tickled, so she couldn’t smother a giggle, but it also shot her heartbeat into overdrive.  A smile traced across his mouth, and he gazed at her with open adoration written clearly in his expressive eyes. </p>
<p>Poppy’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.  It felt so incredibly intimate to see him like this, and the way that he slowly, deliberately, traced his fingers along the delicate skin of her palm took her breath away.  She couldn’t help but watch as his gaze hungrily searched her face; his expression flickered with triumph every time that she bit her lip to hold in a whimper. </p>
<p>He grinned knowingly, dipping his head to kiss her fiercely.  The sensitive skin of her wrists grew as flushed and heated as the rest of her body, until she couldn’t take it anymore.  She quickly withdrew her hands from his gentle grip and wound her arms around his neck. </p>
<p>“No more teasing,” she pleaded, watching him with lust-hazy eyes.  “Make me yours, Tora.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna regret that,” he muttered, ghosting his lips over hers as he spoke.  “I’m not gonna let ya leave this bed for days.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Poppy said breathlessly.  “I don’t want to wait another second to be with you.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, lemme grab some protection-“</p>
<p>“It’s okay.  I’m on birth control,” she admitted softly, blushing fiercely.  “I trust you.”</p>
<p>His eyes burned with a silent question, one that Poppy was all too eager to answer.  His breath hitched as she pressed her hips into his, nipping at his lip.  Tora’s hand slid up her leg to grip at her waist, and she arched into his touch.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and cradled Tora’s face between her palms. </p>
<p>“Are ya ready?”  He rumbled, dropping his other hand between them and positioning himself at her entrance.  “I’ll go slow.”</p>
<p>Poppy nodded breathlessly, running her thumb over his lip to soothe her gentle bite.  “Please.”</p>
<p>She cried out as he slowly, gently pressed inside her.  He stopped immediately, worriedly looking at her with lust-hazy eyes.   Poppy’s brow furrowed; it was certainly a foreign feeling, but something deep inside her belly tensed as he slowly withdrew a little bit, and her eyes snapped open.  </p>
<p>“Ya alright?” </p>
<p>“Yes, i-it feels good,” Poppy replied quickly, watching his face intently.  “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He laughed softly, although it sounded more like a pained groan.  “Never been better.  Ya feel incredible.”</p>
<p>Anything Poppy was going to say was lost as he ducked his head and kissed her.  There was so much tenderness in the brush of his lips against hers that she felt the telltale prickling of tears behind her closed eyelids.  She clung to Tora as he steadied his weight on his forearms and drew his hips back.  Poppy’s breath left her in a trembling sigh as he found a gentle rhythm, thrusting slightly faster as her hands slid down his back, encouraging him on. </p>
<p>He didn’t move quickly, but his pace was steady, and so deliberate that she felt a bloom of sweat rise to the surface of her skin.  Tora’s hand slid down her hip, and she eagerly let him adjust their intertwined bodies.  Somehow, he could reach even deeper with her hips raised towards him, and that was exactly what she needed.  Her breath left her in small moans and pants, growing more desperate as a wave of warmth spread through her body, along with pulses of pleasure so sharp that she couldn’t help digging her nails into Tora’s back.  He moved powerfully against her, his breathing as ragged as hers, and every time she moaned, his fingers dug harder into her hip. </p>
<p>The slight sting was what she needed, and she cried out as Tora dropped his hand from her hip and slid his hand between them.  The rough, slick pad of his thumb swept over her clit, and she couldn’t stifle her cries any more.  Tora’s mouth pressed burning kisses up her neck, and she clutched at his shoulders, unable to gather enough thought to speak as wave after wave of pleasure reduced her to a trembling mess. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tora groaned, burying his face into the crook of her neck.  “I can’t hold out much longer-“</p>
<p>“Don’t stop!”  She begged, squeezing her eyes shut as the tension in her body grew so taut that she could barely breathe.  Too soon, her vision exploded into fragments of white, and she called his name as her entire body shook. </p>
<p>Tora tensed against her a moment later, crushing her against his body as his release hit him.  She’d never thought that her name was beautiful until she heard it fall from Tora’s lips.  His entire body shuddered, and his forehead dropped to rest against hers as he relaxed into her arms.  She kissed every inch of him that she could reach as he murmured her name again, slowly stilling against her as their heartbeats slowed and the sweat cooled on their bodies. </p>
<p>She felt wonderfully exhausted, and sighed happily as Tora pressed a shaking kiss to her forehead.  He gently rolled off of her and pulled her close, smoothing his fingers in soothing patterns on her skin. </p>
<p>“Are ya alright?”  He murmured, still breathing heavily as she snuggled closer to him.  Poppy glanced up, unable to keep a soft smile from her lips as she took in the sight of his mussed hair and flushed cheeks. </p>
<p>“I’m more than alright,” she answered, leaning up to kiss him softly.  His hand slid into her hair as she melted against him.  They lay there quietly for several minutes before Tora groaned and ran a hand over his face. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna be the death of me, Bobby,” he said quietly, brushing his thumb across her cheekbones.  “I’m gonna grab some water.  You need anything?”</p>
<p>“Just come back to bed,” Poppy said sleepily, turning her head to press a kiss to his palm.  His soft smile made the butterflies in her stomach flutter anew. </p>
<p>“I told ya that I’ll always come back.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, okay!  I do have some some music recs for this couple, so here's what I was listening to while I was writing this!<br/>Someone's someone - Monsta X<br/>Never Really Over, Wow &amp; Flutter Remix - Katy Perry<br/>Every Little Thing She Does is Magic - The Police<br/>Light Me Up -  Ingrid Michaelson<br/>Oblivion - Bastille<br/>Adore You - Harry Styles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>